


New Reality Awaits

by CausingNickel



Series: Evil's Resurrection [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood and Gore, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Some Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CausingNickel/pseuds/CausingNickel
Summary: Rengar managed to escape from Nina's lab. He returned home safely with his enemy who now is his friend. But Kha'Zix obviously feels something more to Rengar than just a friendship. How will their feelings develop? Is Nina still working on her ominous plan, and for how long will Valoran City stay safe? (sequel to Relationships Change, M/M, contains lemon)





	1. Welcome to Valoran City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! Sorry for a little delay but I’m now ready to post the prologue and the first chapter of my new story. This time, it’s a sequel to my previous work which was Relationships Change (so in order to understand things, you really should read the previous part before reading this one).
> 
> Before I start, there are a few things I want to mention. This story will be a specific one because I want to finally fulfill a promise that eventually did not appear in the previous part. The story will be like split in half. The first half of it will be fully focused on Kha’Zix and Rengar and things that should be done between them before, so if you are that one who is looking for love and lemon, it will appear in that first half as a conclusion of it. I hope you are happy about that ;). As you can guess, it’s gonna be a M/M romance story but mixed with some action. About that, most of the action will obviously appear in the second half which will be a continuation of a previous topic with the lab, ominous plans etc.
> 
> Well, that’s all I wanted to say. Let’s begin now. Enjoy the prologue and chapter one of my new story ;)

**Prologue**

 

It was a warm day on the south side of Runeterra, a perfect day to relax. It was Saturday, so most people could take a day off from work and enjoy this beautiful day with their families and people they love, but there were exceptions. Rengar and Kha’Zix, instead of taking a pleasant walk through the forest, had to run because they were chased by the young inhabitant of the small town they visited yesterday.

 

“Come back you bastards!” a tall, redhead man shouted through the woods, chasing fugitives who were invading his attic today’s night, “You will not get away with it!” he added, already exhausted.

 

“Then maybe finally catch us you jackass!” Kha’Zix yelled while looking back at the man who was running right behind them.

 

He couldn’t run any further and finally stopped. He leaned forward, grabbed his stomach and took a deep breath. After a moment, he looked straight at fugitives who were far away from him. “I… I…” he couldn’t say anything because he was breathing so heavily, “G-get lost! Fucking freaks…” he managed to say. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat down on a tree trunk to regain his energy. After that, he returned home.

 

Kha’Zix and Rengar continued running through the woods. They noticed that the man is no longer chasing them, so they decided to stop and rest a bit.

 

“Oh, man… it was close, wasn’t it?” Kha’Zix said, trying to catch a breath.

 

“Yeah…” Rengar responded, wiping sweat from the forehead. He looked at his comrade. “I didn’t know you are such a crazy guy, Kha’Zix…” he said to him.

 

Kha’Zix chuckled and looked back at him. “Rengar, please… you’ll see in the future what it means to be crazy.”

 

“Well, I can’t deny. Everything is possible with you beside.” he laughed, “I think we should continue. I really don’t want to have this idiot on my back again.” he added.

 

“Good idea. Let’s go.” Kha’Zix commanded with the finger and resumed their walk.

 

They were slowly walking through the woods, getting closer and closer to their final destination. Time was flying fast because there wasn’t any moment where they would feel bored. Rengar didn’t know that they would have so many things in common. Right now, they were talking about today’s crazy day which occurred.

 

“It was the best night of my life… definitely!” Kha’Zix shouted and raised hands to highlight emotions that accompanied him.

 

“Yeah, that was hilarious!” Rengar laughed back at him.

 

“His face was priceless!” Kha’Zix said, bursting in laugh, “We should repeat it someday.”

 

“We definitely should!” Rengar responded, “Oh, man… I don’t remember when it was the last time I had such fun. It was years if no more!”

 

“Heh…” Kha’Zix looked at him with a smile, “Apart from that, how far are we from the city?” he asked.

 

“Not much, we will for sure get there today. I even recognize some of these areas.” Rengar said while looking around their surroundings. He could tell by them if they were near or far away from the city.

 

“Dunno why, but I’m getting nervous just from thinking about that we will be there soon…” Kha’Zix sighed.

 

“Why?” Rengar asked and looked at him, leaving mouth half opened.

 

“You know, everything there will be new to me. I’ll have to get used to everything again and I’m scared of that.”

 

“With me beside you for all the time, I assure you that everything will go smoothly and you’ll settle in very quickly.” Rengar tried to cheer him up. It looked like he managed to because a slight smile appeared on Kha’Zix’s face.

 

“Thanks.” he replied.

 

“But fuck… I forgot that I’ll have to repurchase all stuff I left in the facility… new dagger and claws will cost me a lot…” Rengar said nervously and sighed loudly.

 

“Maybe it’s my time to comfort you.” Kha’Zix said and placed the hand on Rengar’s shoulder, “I assure you that everything will be alright, okay?” he added and looked at him with a smile.

 

* * *

 

**One week ago…**

 

Samuels reached the city, so he had a straight way to his house. But before that, he wanted to return Rengar the things he left in the laboratory. He was thinking about how to do this.

 

“I can simply leave them on his doorstep… but then anybody will be able to steal them…” he said to himself. Loud thinking was making him think better. “I can take them with me and return them to him when he returns, it will be safer… no… I-I don’t want to show myself to him so quickly after those events… I’ll just leave them on his doorstep.” he decided and started going towards Rengar’s house.

 

Way to his house from the ship port took him about one hour. He now was taking a path which was leading to the top of a hill where Rengar’s house was located. Reaching the very top of it took him 5 minutes. There now was a straight way to the house he was looking for. He even could see it. Small, but modern, white house with big windows and terrace, and black sloping roof. Samuels noticed something else, and to be exact, it was a person sitting and leaning against the house’s wall. He could tell it was a woman by the length of her hair and the shape of her body.

 

“H-hey! Can you hear me?” he shouted from a distance to catch her attention, but when she heard him, she quickly hid behind the house. “That was weird.” he frowned and continued.

 

After a moment, he was standing right next to the house’s front door. He wanted to leave Rengar’s stuff in front of them. He looked around to make sure that nobody is watching him. It would look very suspicious that someone leaves a big bag near someone’s home just like this. He was just about to drop it when suddenly somebody said something.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”. He heard a woman’s voice coming from his behinds. He looked behind him and saw a girl who was sitting near the house earlier.

 

“Oh, hi.” Samuels said and fully turned his body to her, “I just wanted to lea-” he stopped when he noticed that the woman wanted to hit him with something hard. He dodged it and fell on the ground. “What was that for?! Can you relax?!” he asked irritably, not knowing the reason for her behavior.

 

“You really think I don’t know what guys like you are planning?!” she shouted, “First stealing somebody’s stuff and then leaving it to somebody else to get them into troubles!” she added and hit Samuels on the head.

 

“Ouch!” Samuels gasped and rubbed his head, “Stop that for fuck sake and let me explain first!” he yelled back at her and stood up from the ground, “I just wanted to return this stuff back to Rengar because they are his, honest!”

 

The woman looked at him confused, first at his face and then at bags he was holding. She noticed a dagger looking similar to Rengar’s one. “Where did you find it?” she asked.

 

“He forgot and left them in the lab, so I thought it would be a good idea to return them back to him.” Samuels said.

 

“Wait… you are the one who came for him in a first place, aren’t you?” she asked and clenched her fists.

 

“Y-yes… but I’m not that bad guy, trust me. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be giving him his stuff back, would I?” he stated and dropped the bags before the door, “You are his friend, right? Because you look worried.”

 

“Kind of… I hope he's okay.” she said and sighed, “I’m Nidalee by the way, nice to meet you.” she added and shook his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Samuels smiled, “I assure you that he is okay, I helped him escape, and he’s probably trying to get home now.”

 

“W-why did you take him there in a first place?” she asked confused.

 

“I… I would really love to tell you all juicy details but I have to hurry. He’ll explain everything to you when he returns. Now I have to go.” Samuels said, waved to her and departed.

 

Nidalee just looked in his direction for a moment and shrugged, then she looked at Rengar’s bags. She started searching them for the house’s keys. “ _If you don’t want to return anytime soon, I’ll wait for you inside._ ” she thought. After a moment, she found keys and entered his house.

 

* * *

 

“It’s only a few things, it’ll be alright.” Rengar said and smiled back at Kha’Zix.

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Kha’Zix smiled even wider when he saw Rengar being happy again, “Now let’s go. I finally want to arrive and rest a bit because I’m exhausted.”

 

“I feel you… let’s go then because we still have a few hours to walk.” Rengar said and continued their way back home.

 

* * *

 

A long-haired, blond, short woman was sitting in her office, talking with someone very important. It was her last chance to shine because otherwise, the people would find out the whole truth about her and her intentions. They would for sure make her life a living hell.

 

“I’m calling to you with a plan.” Nina said to project manager via her phone.

 

“That’s good my dear lady because the clock is ticking, and I was just about to fire you already and spread the information about you across the entire world.” the manager responded back to her.

 

“This is currently unnecessary because I know how to bring him back here.” she said.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“As you know, the city is well protected, so kidnapping someone is not an option. I’ve got a brilliant idea!” she shouted out of happiness, “We already have some smaller Void creatures in our containment area. We will use some genetic modification and modern technology magic on them and will turn them into real killing machines! With that force, we can invade the city and keep their security department busy. Then we will silently kidnap our bigger Void creature that escaped. If this invasion turns out to be insufficient, we will ultimately destroy the city and every soul that knows about our plan.”

 

“You know this sounds insane, even impossible I would say... What about other cities and lands near Valoran City? They will react, too... for sure.” the manager said with his firm voice.

 

“Valoran City government people are fucking whores, so I doubt that anyone would help them.” Nina said, being pretty confident about her words.

 

“Well, maybe, but they will react anyway because of their own safety.”

 

“I will take care of it, don’t worry. I won’t disappoint you again.” she said.

 

“I hope so.” he responded and cleared his throat, “What is the approximate time to start this invasion?”

 

“A few weeks, maximum of one month.” Nina replied and corrected glasses on her nose.

 

“Good. Please go then and don’t waste any more time. I don’t want to have any other delays.”

 

“Sure thing. Till next time.” Nina said and hung up. Next, she stood up and went outside her office in order to prepare genetic laboratories for various genetic modifications. This time she wanted everything to go according to plan. She really didn’t want to disappoint manager again because it would end awfully for her… but there was only hope that everything will go well.

 

**The end of Prologue**

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Valoran City**

 

Darkness started filling the forest. Kha’Zix and Rengar still didn’t reach their final destination and the evening was just upon them.

 

“Fuck. Don’t tell me we are lost!” Kha’Zix yelled in disappointment. He had enough because he already could feel a burning pain in his feet from a constant walk. He was ready to stay in the forest for the night and at least regain some of his energy.

 

“We aren’t lost!” Rengar responded, “This path is just a bit longer than I expected. We are very close, I assure you.” he added calmly, but he wasn’t sure about his own words. He actually thought that they could be lost, but he didn’t want to show or say it in any way.

 

“It’s the last time when we are going somewhere without a map!” Kha’Zix said firmly, definitely pissed, but after a moment he laughed a bit.

 

“There wasn’t any opportunity to get one you dumbass!” Rengar responded and laughed, too, “Also, it’s our first trip together, so please stop complaining and discouraging me to go out with you anywhere again.” he added jokingly, trying to turn this whole situation into a joke.

 

“Oh…” Kha’Zix looked at him with a smile, “The most important thing is to have fu-“ he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped because of what he just saw. “L-look! There’s a sun above the horizon!” he pointed with his finger. He felt very excited.

 

Rengar looked hard through the woods and also noticed it. “There is only one thing it can mean. We’re close to the terrain ledge I told you about earlier! We are on that hill!” he jumped out of happiness and hugged Kha’Zix, “We are finally arriving home…” he added and patted him on the back.

 

Kha’Zix smiled crookedly. A small blush appeared on his face, but he accepted his hug. “ _Be patient Kha’Zix… just be patient and everything will be alright…_ ” he remembered what he told himself a week ago. He still indeed loved Rengar, but he couldn't be intrusive again. He just had to wait for a perfect moment to try again. “I-I hope you’re right…” he said in a response to Rengar’s previous statement.

 

“Now let’s go and check it out!” Rengar shouted happily. He released Kha’Zix from the embrace and ran towards the ledge. Kha’Zix just sighed and followed him.

 

* * *

 

“And now it’s a moment of truth!” Rengar said loudly while pushing leaves of low trees out of his way. He got stunned when he saw from far above the place he didn’t see for a few weeks. “We made it… we finally made it!” he said twice and looked behind him at Kha’Zix.

 

“Let me see it!” Kha’Zix said, wanting to see it, too. He stood right beside Rengar and looked straight. Wonderness smile appeared on his face, he had never seen such an impressive place before. “Wow… I didn’t think this place would be so big.” he said and left his mouth half opened.

 

“Welcome to Valoran City, Kha’Zix. The place where you will probably spend the rest of your life.” Rengar said and looked at him with a smile.

 

Kha’Zix smiled back at him and after a while returned to admiring the city. “You mean, we’ll live down there in the center?” he asked confused because Rengar told him earlier something about city outskirts.

 

“No, no… I wouldn’t survive living down there, too many people. Like I said before, my house is completely separated from the city. It’s on this hill on which we are standing but more to the right. Five minutes of walk and we will get there.” Rengar smiled and grabbed Kha’Zix by his hand, “Now let me show you the way.” he added and winked.

 

Kha’Zix blushed again. “ _Why is he doing this?_ ” he thought. He was confused because Rengar rejected him, but he acted as they were together or at least best friends. At this point, the only thing he wasn’t doing was kissing Kha’Zix.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, my dear house... I missed you so much!” Rengar said when he saw his house after this whole time.

 

“So, this is where I’m living?” Kha’Zix asked and looked at him.

 

“For now, yeah. I mean, it’s not a problem or something… we…” Rengar paused for a moment, “Let’s just not talk about this right now.”

 

“Okay…” Kha’Zix responded and lowered his head. “ _Is it a problem for him that I will live with him?_ ” he thought, “ _We had a great time together, so why would it be?_ ”

 

Rengar looked at Kha’Zix who looked thoughtful. He waved his hand before his eyes and asked, “Are you okay?”

 

Kha’Zix jumped in place a little and blinked a few times. “Y-yes, yes… I’m alright. I was just thinking.” he said.

 

“About what?” Rengar asked in a pleasant voice and gave him a smile.

 

“About my new future… with you beside me.” Kha’Zix answered and sighed.

 

“So… maybe let’s begin it by entering ‘your’ new home?” Rengar suggested and pointed at his house with a finger.

 

“My new future with you already started two weeks ago.” he chuckled and bumped him in a shoulder.

 

“This time it will start for real.” Rengar said and started walking towards his house, “Come with me.” he added.

 

Kha’Zix followed him without any doubts. After a moment, they were standing right in front of the main door. Rengar was just about to unlock them when he suddenly remembered something.

 

“Oh, fuck…” he said loudly.

 

“What happened?” Kha’Zix asked and looked at him.

 

“My keys… I left them in my bag… in the laboratory!” he yelled and smacked the door with a fist.

 

“Calm down! I’m sure there’s something to do about it…” Kha’Zix tried to cool him down.

 

“What?!” Rengar yelled at him, thinking that his statement didn’t make any sense, “What can we do about it? We can’t do anything without the key!” he added and raised his hands.

 

“So, what now…?”

 

“I have no idea…” Rengar responded, carefully searching his armor for keys. Maybe he left them in one of the pockets.

 

“ _What are these noises?_ ” someone suddenly said. It was a woman voice. Rengar and Kha’Zix were almost sure it was coming from behind the door.

 

“What the…” Rengar said and looked at the door. Kha’Zix was just standing there, feeling slightly feared.

 

A bit later, someone started unlocking the door from the inside. Rengar and Kha’Zix were scared, they didn’t know what was going on. The door finally got opened. “Who’s there?” the woman asked, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Nidalee?!” Rengar shouted in both shock and disbelief, “How did you get in here?!”

 

“My God… Rengar!” she shouted and hugged him instantly, “I was so worried about you!”. After a moment, she released him and looked into his eye. “God… I was thinking that the worst happened… you weren’t returning for so long…”

 

“Nida… I’m so happy you were worried about me, but how the heck did you get in my house?” he asked, wanting to know how this happened.

 

“It’s a long story actually, so we can talk about this inside.” she responded.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who has a long story to tell…” Rengar declared.

 

“Oh, yes! I want to know all the juicy details about this. Some strange guy wa-” she stopped because she noticed something, and to be exact, it was Kha’Zix, “Oh, I can see that your friend is here…” she said.

 

“Ugh… hi.” Kha’Zix said to her and waved.

 

“I’m Nidalee, Rengar’s friend. It’s nice to meet you!” she said and shook his hand. She sounded happy because she loved meeting new people. Even if they were evil in the past.

 

Kha’Zix felt embarrassed. It was an unusual situation for him. “It’s nice to meet you, too. I’m Kha’Zix…” he said and scratched back of his head.

 

“I already know that. Rengar told me about you earlier.” she smiled, “Come in guys, you must be really tired.” she added and invited them inside with a hand gesture.

 

“Why are you inviting me to my own house? It’s my property.” Rengar chuckled while getting inside. Nidalee just gave him a cheerful look.

 

* * *

 

“Coffee or tea?” she asked them what they want to drink. They were in Rengar’s kitchen.

 

“Coffee please.” Rengar said and raised his finger, “I’ve already forgotten how a good one tastes.” he tried to make a joke.

 

“Coffee before sleeping? I mean, it’s getting late out there. Unless you’re planning to stay awake this night.” she stated, pulling out three mugs from the cupboard above the sink.

 

“Well, don’t know that yet.” Rengar replied and shrugged. He sat down on the chair and put his elbows on the table.

 

“How about you Kha’Zix?” Nidalee asked him about what he wants to drink while placing three mugs into the coffee machine.

 

“I… don’t know. I never drank a… coffee or tea before… I don’t know what it tastes like...” he answered and lowered his head, looking into the table.

 

“Whaaa… really?” she asked confused. Rengar quickly gave her a serious look, letting her know that this question was unnecessary. Kha’Zix was living in the jungle for all the time, so how would he know what coffee or tea tastes like. “Oh, nothing.” she said and shook her head, “I’ll prepare a tea for you. It’s… how to put it… tastier.” she added and pressed the appropriate button on the coffee machine.

 

After a moment, they were all sitting at the table with two teas and one coffee. They were talking about all the events that happened at Rengar’s house and in the jungle during his trip.

 

“So, how exactly my things are back in here?” Rengar asked her confused because he still didn’t know that.

 

“Well, I was sitting next to your house, waiting for you. After some time, a strange guy suddenly appeared at the door. I went to him to confront him, but then he said he is here to return your stuff back to you. The end of the story.” Nidalee explained, taking a sip of tea.

 

“Right… and how did you get into my house?” he asked and raised the eyebrow.

 

“That was easy, really.” Nidalee chuckled and smiled, “I just searched your bags for the keys and then entered your house. I thought it wouldn’t be a problem to wait for you inside.”

 

“Wait… you searched my bags?” Rengar asked in disbelief, “How could you dig through my personal stuff?!” he yelled.

 

“Geez… you didn’t hold anything secret there… but I have to say that your pink underwear was gorgeous.” she covered her mouth, trying not to burst in laugh. Rengar’s face was priceless.

 

“Heh…” Kha’Zix chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Rengar asked, looking at him.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing, really.” Kha’Zix replied and turned his head into a different direction in order to hide his laughter.

 

“Hey, Kha’Zix!” Nidalee said to him, “Why aren’t you saying anything. Tell me something more about you!”

 

“Oh…” he looked back at them, “Sorry that I was sitting so quiet, but I didn’t want to disturb your conversation.”

 

“No prob, but I’m not letting this go so easily. I’m taking you on the city tour tomorrow. We will have a chance to talk a bit more.” she proposed.

 

“Sure.” Kha’Zix replied with a smile.

 

“He has to go tomorrow anyway. We have to register him in the town hall.” Rengar said, taking the first sip of his coffee because its temperature was already good enough to drink, “Continuing with the subject, do you remember how this guy looked, Nida? Maybe he told you his name or something?” Rengar asked her.

 

“He didn’t tell me his name, but…” she took another sip of tea, “...but I remember how he looked. Quite a young man, around 30-years old, dark hair, he was dressed in uniform similar to those from the city’s security department.” she said.

 

“ _It might have been Samuels._ ” Rengar thought. “I know who it was. It was the man who was here after me, he took me to that… lab.” he said.

 

“I already know that. He told me that himself.” Nidalee replied, “He didn’t seem to be a bad guy.” she added.

 

“And he wasn’t. He even helped me escape… but I was angry that he drew me into that shit.”

 

“I also know that he helped you with the escape.” she chuckled.

 

“Is there anything you don’t know?” Rengar asked jokingly and chuckled a bit, too.

 

“No, no, that’s all I know.” she wiped a tear of joy from her eye, “What exactly happened there that you were trapped in this whole lab?”

 

“That’s a long story actually. I wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen.” Rengar started telling her all the story with the laboratory. She was carefully listening to him, trying to remember as much as she could. Telling her the whole thing took him about 15 minutes or so. Nidalee couldn’t believe her own ears that Exobiology Corporation executive administrator could be such a bitch. “So, that’s the story.” Rengar said after his speech.

 

“I can’t believe that…” Nidalee said in shock, “And they call themselves a people who are, as they are saying, ‘powering humanity into the future’? This idea is insane… ominous!” she raised her hands to highlight the emotions, “The Void was a nightmare to all of us… and they want to resurrect it. No offense, of course, Kha’Zix.” she said to him, knowing that he is a creature from there.

 

“No, no… that’s okay.” he replied, “I’m shivering thinking about this place…”

 

“So, yeah… That’s why I have to keep him safe now.” Rengar declared, “There’s nothing she can do without him. Unless she finds another Void creature…”

 

“I doubt she will.” Kha’Zix said firmly, “The rest of us live deep in the Runeterra far lands. Finding my… siblings… God, I hate calling them like this because I hate them with all my heart…” he swallowed nervously, “Finding them won’t be easy for her… even impossible I would say.”

 

“So, let’s hope it will stay like this…” Rengar said and sighed.

 

“Let’s just forget about that, everything is alright now.” Nidalee said to cheer them up, “Alright guys, I’ll go home now because it’s 9:00 PM already. I’ll let your friend settle down peacefully.” she winked to Rengar. He just smiled slightly. “It was a pleasure to meet you personally.” she said to Kha’Zix, “I hope you will enjoy your new life with us.”

 

“So far, everything indicates that.” Kha’Zix responded to her and smiled.

 

“Let me escort you to the door.” Rengar said to her. She smiled and stood up from the chair. After that, she dressed her fleece, which she left in the hall, and went with Rengar to the door. Kha’Zix stayed at the table.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks again for this evening. I’m so happy that you finally returned.” Nidalee said and gave Rengar a hug.

 

“I’m happy myself that it all ended like this.” he smiled at her.

 

“You finally met a new friend.” she gave him a slight smile.

 

“Well, yeah.” Rengar said and scratched back of his head.

 

“Are you still thinking about his feelings to you…?” she asked quietly, so Kha’Zix wouldn’t be able to hear them.

 

“I am…” Rengar replied and sighed.

 

“You know that you can’t hold it forever? He will go crazy if you do that.” Nidalee stated.

 

“I know… but I’m still waiting for a good moment.” Rengar said and lowered his head.

 

“Well, you just have to ask yourself one simple question… and I hope you know which one.”

 

“I know… I know…” he said.

 

“Anyway, you decide what you will do about that. Now I’m going home. I’ll be for both of you tomorrow at 10 AM.” she said and waved to him, “Bye!” she added and departed.

 

“Bye…” Rengar said and closed the door, and returned to the kitchen where Kha’Zix was sitting.

 

* * *

 

They were in the kitchen for a while. Rengar had to clean mugs and put all things from the trip to the right places. After that, he spoke to Kha’Zix, “I think it’s a good idea to get some sleep now, an important day is waiting for us tomorrow.”

 

“What exactly?” Kha’Zix asked and twisted his head a bit out of curiosity.

 

“As I said before, we have to register you in the town hall, and I have to speak with my manager to get you to work with me.” he explained.

 

“It’s not telling me much…” Kha’Zix sighed.

 

“Oh, whatever.” Rengar sighed while putting cleaned mugs into a cupboard. He sounded a bit off, because of the last words Nidalee told him.

 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Kha’Zix asked him and stood up from the chair.

 

“Yeah, yeah… everything is right. I’m just tired.” Rengar said and yawned.

 

“Me~ *yawn* too…” Kha’Zix managed to say, “Where can I sleep? I mean, you have a bed for me or something…?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Follow me, it’s right behind this door.” Rengar pointed with a finger and entered his bedroom. There was a big double bed in the center with two bedside tables at the sides. Rengar lived alone earlier, but he liked to have a bigger bed for himself. “This is where you’ll be sleeping.” he said.

 

“Looks comfy.” Kha’Zix smiled and jumped onto it. He quickly submerged in its soft sheets. After a moment, he turned on his back to see Rengar. “Are you joining me?” Kha’Zix asked, knowing that people who like each other very much usually sleep together.

 

“No, no… you take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch in the living room.” Rengar said. He knew this statement could hurt Kha’Zix a bit.

 

“W-why? This bed is big enough for both of us.” he declared and folded his arms in disappointment.

 

“Kha’Zix, please… don’t force me to…” Rengar said and wiped the face, “Now go to sleep, you have to be full of energy tomorrow’s morning.” he added and turned off the light in the bedroom.

 

“Whatever.” Kha’Zix said firmly and completely covered himself with sheets. He again started feeling this resistance limits, he no longer couldn’t stand Rengar behaving this way, but after a moment he remembered that he must be patient. Rengar just sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

After a moment, he was in the living room. He prepared the couch to be comfortable for sleeping by simply unfolding it and putting a pillow and quilt on the top of it. After that, he lay down on it. He was looking in the ceiling, deeply thinking about Kha’Zix’s behavior from the moment ago.

 

“Man… he doesn’t know when to stop…” he said quietly to himself. He knew that he would have to talk to him about this eventually. He also was thinking about what his decision should be. They for sure had a lot in common and they liked each other a lot, but was it enough? Rengar full of fatigue tried to fall asleep because the important day was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. Not much happened, mostly talking. I want this first half to be focused on them, their problems, and things that will eventually bring them both together. People who are looking for love should be satisfied because strict romance/comfort with a little surprise at the end will last up to 5 chapters. I’ll try my best to write it interesting enough to catch your attention, so give this story a chance. Action will appear later so, for now, let’s give Nina some time to think about her plan ;)
> 
> Like always, thanks for reading and see you next weekend ;D!


	2. First Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day instead of a week, but there’s another chapter xD. There are a few reasons why I’m posting it now. The first one is my break which was one week longer than I expected. I will share other reasons at the bottom of this chapter. For now, enjoy :D

**Chapter 2** **  
** **First problems**

 

It was 8:30 AM, another morning in Valoran City. Rengar was sleeping on the couch in the living room because his bed was occupied by Kha’Zix. Despite that, he was having a pretty good night, nothing was interrupting his sleep. But then, at 8:35 AM, his alarm rang.

 

“Woah…” he gasped and instantly opened his eye. Then, he looked at the small coffee table near the couch. He shook his head and took his phone from it, disabled the alarm, and placed it back. He rubbed his eye and said, “Man… I… I hate~ *yawn* I hate this alarm.”. After that, he stretched his body in every direction and stood up from the couch.

 

Rengar went to his bedroom to investigate how Kha’Zix was doing, but he stopped before its door. He realized that he might still be sleeping, so he slightly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw Kha’Zix who was sleeping soundly. It looked like there was nothing that could interrupt his pleasant sleep. This view was so adorable for Rengar that he could stand in the doorstep looking at sleeping Kha’Zix for hours.

 

After a moment, he decided to take a shower and prepare a little surprise for Kha'Zix. Rengar loved spending his free time in the kitchen and because of that, he wanted to prepare a delicious breakfast for him, something that he won’t forget for a long time.

 

It took him about 30 minutes to wash himself up because he also had to dry his fur. After that, he went outside the bathroom and headed towards a big closet where he dressed up. He was supposed to go to the city today, so he dressed some regular clothes instead of his armor. After dressing himself up, he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and Kha’Zix.

 

“Let’s see…” Rengar said quietly to himself while investigating refrigerator's content. It had everything he needed. He took from it four eggs, six small sausages, and six pieces of bacon. After that, he closed the refrigerator, placed all the stuff on the worktop, and opened the cupboard where he was holding the bread. He took four pieces of wheat bread, he wanted to toast them.

 

After little preparations, he started making breakfast. First, he lit up the stove and put two pans onto it. He poured some oil into them and let it heat up. During this, he put the wheat bread into the toaster and pressed the button to turn it on. Then, he returned to pans and cracked four eggs into the first one, and to the other one, he put all six pieces of bacon and six small sausages in order to fry them. He covered everything with various spices. While waiting for everything to fry, he went to the table to set it. He took two big plates, two glasses and two pairs of implements. After that, he places everything on the table in the right order.

 

A few minutes later everything was finished and placed on the plates, a gorgeous smell started filling the kitchen. Rengar’s mouth started watering, he already wanted to start eating. But before that, he had to wake Kha’Zix up for the breakfast. He went to his bedroom, lightly knocked on the door and slowly went inside.

 

“Khaaa’Zix.” Rengar said in a pleasant voice while getting closer to him.

 

Kha’Zix started moving slowly and stretching his body. After a moment, he opened his eyes and murmured, “Mhmm… wh-what’s time is it?”

 

“9:00 AM.” Rengar smiled at him, “It looks like you slept well this night.” he declared and chuckled a bit.

 

“I can’t deny.” Kha’Zix smiled, too, and lazily sat on bed’s ledge.

 

“Come with me, I have a surprise for you.” Rengar said and let him know with a hand gesture to follow him. Kha’Zix without any doubts did that, he was curious what Rengar prepared for him.

 

“I wonder what is it.” Kha’Zix said happily.

 

“I still remember that you told me you have only been eating fruit for the last few years.” Rengar said while going to the kitchen with Kha’Zix, “I thought about that and prepared something delicious for you. It will introduce you to your new menu of modern eating.”. After a moment, they arrived in the kitchen. “Enjoy.” Rengar said to him with a smile when they arrived at the table filled with goodies.

 

“That looks great!” Kha’Zix said while looking at the table, sniffing, “And that smell. It’s gorgeous!”

 

“I hope you will like it.” Rengar smiled and pulled the chair out for him, “Here, take a sit.”

 

“What a gentleman.” Kha’Zix joked. Rengar just chuckled, he wanted Kha’Zix to feel special in this place, he deserved that after all those years in the wildness.

 

After a moment, both of them were sitting at the table, ready to begin eating. Kha’Zix was just about to start, he raised both of his hands. He wanted to pick up the first piece of food when Rengar suddenly stopped him.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” he raised his finger and eyebrow, “Use these.” he then pointed at the implements which were laying beside Kha’Zix’s plate.

 

“What implemen-” Kha’Zix stopped when he noticed them. Small, weird looking, metal tools were laying beside his plate. He picked one of them up and looked at it with confusion and curiosity. “What’s this?” he asked.

 

“It’s a fork.” Rengar replied, “You mainly use it for eating food from your plate like this.” he added and picked up his pair of implements. Then, he stabbed a fork into a sausage and cut it with a knife, and raised the cut part to his mouth with a previously mentioned fork. He chewed and swallowed the food and said, “See? It’s easy.”

 

Kha’Zix looked confused. He had never ever seen such a weird way of consuming food before. “You do it… like this?” Kha’Zix asked and tried stabbing the fork into the sausage but, unfortunately, his hands' muscles weren’t used to such a movement and because of that, the fork finished landing on the ground. Rengar laughed loudly when he saw that. Kha’Zix looked at him with anger on his face and said, “What’s so funny?!”

 

“N-no *laughter* no-nothing, haha!” Rengar couldn't help laughing and lightly hit the table with his hand, “Oh, man… I didn’t think that I would have to teach you such basic things.” he wiped a tear of joy from his eye, but Kha’Zix didn’t see anything funny about it. He looked furious because of Rengar’s behavior. “Stay there, I’ll give you a clear pair of cutlery in a moment.” Rengar said and headed towards a drawer with kitchen implements.

 

After a moment, Rengar was standing beside Kha’Zix with a fresh pair of implements. First, he showed him how to hold them properly. “Here, take a look. You have to hold them… like this.” he showed him it before his eyes, “Here, now it’s your turn to try.” he gave Kha’Zix the implements. It took him almost one minute to figure it out, but he eventually managed to hold them… hardly, his hands were shaking. “See? You somehow got this, with a little bit of practice you will become a real pro in cutlery holding field.” Rengar made a joke out of him. This time, Kha’Zix actually found it a bit funny.

 

After many failed tries, Rengar finally decided to give up for this moment. At this time, Kha’Zix only knew how to use a fork. Because of that, Rengar cut the whole Kha’Zix’s dish into small pieces, so it would be easier for him to eat it with the fork only.

 

“It was funny.” Rengar said while finishing eating his breakfast.

 

“It really was.” Kha’Zix admitted and took another piece of food into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it. “Remember that you still have to teach me how to use the knife.” Kha’Zix chuckled.

 

“You barely know how to use a fork and you are talking about a knife already?” Rengar laughed, “Apart from that, there’s something else that you’ll have to learn how to use, it’s called spoon.”

 

“Great…” Kha’Zix sighed and finished his dish, “It was delicious. Thank you for that.” he smiled at Rengar.

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Rengar smiled back at him. He stood up from the chair and took all dirty plates, glasses, and implements with him and put it in the sink.

 

Suddenly someone rang at the door. Rengar turned his head behind and looked into hall direction, “It could be Nidalee, I’ll go and check on her.” Rengar said and left Kha’Zix in the kitchen.

 

“Okay.” Kha’Zix replied and stayed at the table.

 

* * *

 

Rengar opened the house front door and as he guessed, it was Nidalee.

 

“Hi Rengar.” she said. She was looking gorgeous as always. Today, she was dressed in pretty light clothes because the weather forecast for today was showing very high temperatures. “Oh, my… Rengar, you look gorgeous without this ‘hefty armor’. Casual clothes look better on you.” she smiled at him, “May I get inside?”

 

“Sure, come in.” Rengar invited her inside and went to the kitchen with her.

 

* * *

 

“Coffee?” he asked if she wants something to drink.

 

“No, thanks.” she refused and sat down on a chair, “We have to go soon because it’s 9:30 AM already, and you want to register Kha’Zix in the town hall.” she said, “By the way, hi Kha’Zix.” she smiled at him. He smiled, too, and lightly waved to her with his hand.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot about that.” Rengar said and put his hand on the forehead, “Kha’Zix.” he looked at him, “Did you take a shower? We have to leave in a moment.” he added.

 

“No, I didn’t. Should I?” Kha’Zix looked at him with a questionable look.

 

“Well, yeah, it’s obvious… I guess.” Rengar replied.

 

“Then give me a moment.” Kha’Zix said and stood up from the chair. He went towards the bathroom.

 

“I hope you know how to use the shower. Just went inside the cabin and turn the water on. The shampoo is on a shelf on your left.” Rengar said.

 

“Geez, I know how to wash.” Kha’Zix replied and entered the bathroom.

 

“The towels are next to the cabin.” Rengar added.

 

“Stop that!” Kha’Zix shouted and slammed the door behind him.

 

“He’s a funny guy…” Rengar said quietly and sat at the table next to Nidalee.

 

“Wow…” Nidalee said and looked at Rengar, fanning herself with a hand because it was pretty hot in there, “Why are you so caring for him?” she asked.

 

“I have to teach him all the basic things. Regret that you didn’t see how he was eating breakfast this morning! It was hilarious!” Rengar chuckled a bit.

 

“It sounds fun, but let me open the window because it’s terribly warm in here. High temperatures are expected to be outside today.” Nidalee said and stood up from the chair. She headed to the window and opened it. Then, she returned to Rengar and sat back on the chair. “You can continue now, I’m curious what happened.” she smiled at him.

 

“I was shocked when he told me that he had never seen cutlery before. His attempts to use them were hilarious.” Rengar laughed, “I ended up explaining him for 30 minutes how to use a fork properly. He hardly managed to understand that, but he somehow did it. He still doesn’t know how to use a knife, though. I’ll take to teach him that.”

 

“Okay, that sounds funny.” Nidalee laughed, too, but she understood that it could be difficult for him because he had never seen cutlery before.

 

A few minutes later, Kha’Zix got out of the bathroom. He cleaned himself well. The shampoo made his chitin look like new, it was fresh and shiny. “I think I’m ready.” Kha’Zix said confidently.

 

“Woah, you look nice.” Nidalee said and winked to him, “I envy you, Rengar, that you have such a handsome cotenant.” she bumped him in the shoulder.

 

Rengar just blushed, he didn’t know how to respond to that, but he had to admit that Kha’Zix looked gorgeous after cleaning himself up with shampoo.

 

“Are we going?” Kha’Zix asked, already wanting to visit the city.

 

“If Rengar is ready to leave, then we can go.” Nidalee said and smiled at him.

 

“Y-yeah... I’m ready.” Rengar replied and stood up from the chair.

 

All of them went to the hall. After a moment, they were outside the house. Rengar locked the door with a key and hid it in the pocket of his jeans.

 

“Woah… it’s so hot here…” Nidalee said, sticking her tongue out.

 

“Phew…” Rengar wiped his forehead, “I didn’t expect it to be this hot today.”

 

“You are lucky Kha’Zix that you don’t have to wear clothes.” Nidalee said to him, looking at him.

 

“Why am I lucky? You don’t have to wear them either.” he responded with a smile on his face.

 

“Uh, man.” Rengar bumped him in the shoulder, “It doesn’t work like this, and I think it’s obvious why.” he added.

 

“Well, I don’t know why.” Kha’Zix replied, being happy with his answer. But Rengar and Nidalee looked at him shocked. “Okay, okay! I was joking.” he laughed.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Nidalee said and laughed, too. Only Rengar didn’t find it funny. Jokes like this weren’t in his humor.

 

* * *

 

About one hour later, after going by several buses and passing by various streets, they arrived in the city center. Now, they were standing in front of the tallest building in the whole Runeterra - Valoran City Town Hall, but only the top floors of it were the actual town hall. The rest of the building was used for other purposes like living quarters. They didn’t come cheap, though. Its prices were starting from 5.000 Gold per month… for one person flat. The most expensive apartments were for 1.000.000 Gold per month.

 

“Woah… this looks insane!” Kha’Zix said when he saw the building, “This is huge! Impressive!” he added.

 

“Yeah, it’s the tallest building in the whole Runeterra, a very popular place among visitors.” Rengar said while also admiring the highness of the building. By looking up from its base it didn’t seem to be this tall, but looking from far away… that was the thing which was showing its true highness.

 

“It’s called the Mega Tower by the way.” Nidalee added, “Let’s go in, we don’t have all day to just stand there.” she said and started walking towards building’s entrance. Rengar and Kha’Zix just followed her.

 

After a moment, They were at its top floor by using the elevator. Kha’Zix quickly ran towards a glass wall which revealed the beautiful panorama of Runeterra. Rengar and Nidalee joined him a moment after.

 

“It looks amazing…” Kha’Zix couldn't believe that the world in which he was living for all this time could be so beautiful.

 

“Kha’Zix, look there.” Rengar pointed with the finger at the place hundreds of kilometers away, “We were there, it’s that jungle from which we escaped.” he added.

 

“Looks beautiful… but it was a terrible place.” Kha’Zix sighed.

 

“Hey!” Nidalee shouted, “We are even able to see some parts of Shurima from here!” she added.

 

They were admiring the beautiful views for a moment longer, but then they went to the actual town hall. Kha’Zix got shocked when he saw all these people waiting in queues to windows.

 

“Gosh… we will wait for ages if no more!” Kha’Zix shouted. It was a public place and all of the people looked at him. Some of them ignored him, some of them said something under their breath and others started chatting about his look.

 

“Kha’Zix, be quiet!” Rengar admonished him.

 

“Sorry…” he lowered his head.

 

“We don’t have to wait in this queue. There are special windows for vastaya and humanoids.” Nidalee said cheerfully to him, “Let’s go.” she pointed with her finder the right way.

 

* * *

 

After a moment, they reached the proper windows. Now it was time for the most difficult task for Kha’Zix - to register himself.

 

“It will be a little challenging for you, Kha’Zix.” Rengar said, “You have to register yourself on your own… nobody can’t do that for you.” he added.

 

“W-what should I do?” he asked, feeling a little stress.

 

“That woman who is sitting over there.” he lightly pointed with his finger, “You have to go to her and tell her that you want to register yourself. She will ask you for your name, region and things like this.” he tried to explain.

 

“Okay… it doesn’t sound that hard.” Kha’Zix said, trying to gain some confidence, “Wish me luck.” he added and began walking towards the window. After a moment, he reached it.

 

The old lady who was chewing the tip of her pen and reading a book didn’t seem to notice that somebody is standing at the window. Kha’Zix cleared his throat to catch her attention. She looked at him and said, “What?”. She didn’t seem to be friendly.

 

“Em, hello. I would like to register myself…” Kha’Zix said quietly.

 

“Eh, what did you say?” the woman smiled fakely, pretending that she didn’t hear him clearly.

 

“I said that I-would-like-to-register-myself!” Kha’Zix repeated two times louder.

 

“Oh… another lovely freak in our city. Welcome to Valoran City.” she said, still with that smile on her face. She pulled out some documents from her desk drawer and placed it before her eyes. “Your name, please.” she said.

 

“Kha’Zix.” he replied.

 

“Annnd… your surname?” she asked.

 

“I don’t have one.”

 

“You don't have one… right.” she checked it in the documents, “Now please tell me from which region are you from.” she asked another question.

 

“The… the Void.” Kha’Zix replied.

 

“Thank you, Sir. Our work here is over.” she said and threw the documents away.

 

“Am I registered?” Kha’Zix asked curiously.

 

“Eh, no? I won’t register any other fucking Void creature into this system! Now get out of my face.”

 

The woman was speaking so loudly that Rengar managed to hear her even from a few meters. He knew that he must react. He went towards the window.

 

“Excuse me, what’s your problem madam?” Rengar asked.

 

“I thought I said clearly that I won’t register this freak!” she yelled at him.

 

Kha’Zix felt hurt by her words. He wanted to cry, but he remained from doing that.

 

“Listen, lady. There aren’t any rules prohibiting registration of Void creatures, so it’s in your business to register him right now!” Rengar snorted, “Besides, he’s not evil, he’s a good Void creature!”

 

Rengar was arguing with the office worker for minutes but without any result. It looked like there was nothing that could change her mind.

 

“I. SAID. THAT. I. WON’T. REGISTER. HIM! Now get out or I will call the security!” she said.

 

Rengar took a deep breath and pulled his wallet from his pocket. He opened it and started counting the banknotes, “I think this will change your mind.” Rengar said.

 

“Oh, well, we can reach the agreement.” the woman said and smiled ominously.

 

* * *

 

“Amazing! I just lost 2.000 of fucking Gold for nothing! Fuck these whores from government…” Rengar said furiously. They successfully registered Kha’Zix in the town hall and were returning home now.

 

“Rengar, stop… there wasn’t anything you could do about it. She was just a jackass, that’s all.” Nidalee tried to cheer him up.

 

“I’m sorry, Rengar. It was my fault…” Kha’Zix said, wiping tears from his eyes. This whole situation made him feel guilty.

 

“It’s alright, Kha’Zix. It wasn’t your fault… the most important thing is that you’re registered.” Rengar said.

 

“Enough of this. I’m taking both of you to the cafeteria for some ice cream. It will for sure make you feel better.” Nidalee suggested.

 

“Nidalee… It’s kind of you, but I already have enough of problems toda-” Rengar got interrupted.

 

“Hey! Freaks are there!” some older youth accosted them on the street, “Rengo is here! With a new friend! This time it’s an overgrown bug!” one of them shouted.

 

“Eww… he looks disgusting!” another one said.

 

“Oh, God… not them again...” Rengar said, knowing that he will have to deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. Looks like some mean words are about to be said.
> 
> Now, about these reasons. I think that I will switch to ‘2 per week’ mode for some time. I’ll be posting chapters on Saturdays and Sundays. That’s because I have important exams in May and I really want to study for them during April, so… that’s the reason.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next Saturday.


	3. You're just different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to another chapter… with a delay… again. I’m sorry about that, there wasn’t anything I could do about it. Because of that, this is the shortest chapter I have written in a while, but something interesting happened at the end. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3  
** **You’re just different**

 

“Amazing! I just lost 2.000 of fucking Gold for nothing! Fuck these whores from government…” Rengar said furiously. They successfully registered Kha’Zix in the town hall and were returning home now.

 

“Rengar, stop… there wasn’t anything you could do about it. She was just a jackass, that’s all.” Nidalee tried to cheer him up.

 

“I’m sorry, Rengar. It was my fault…” Kha’Zix said, wiping tears from his eyes. This whole situation made him feel guilty.

 

“It’s alright, Kha’Zix. It wasn’t your fault… the most important thing is that you’re registered.” Rengar said.

 

“Enough of this. I’m taking both of you to the cafeteria for some ice cream. It will for sure make you feel better.” Nidalee suggested.

 

“Nidalee… It’s kind of you, but I already have enough of problems toda-” Rengar got interrupted.

 

“Hey! Freaks are there!” some older youth accosted them on the street, “Rengo is here! With a new friend! This time it’s an overgrown bug!” one of them shouted.

 

“Eww… he looks disgusting!” another one said.

 

“Oh, God… not them again...” Rengar said, knowing that he will have to deal with them. It was the older youth Rengar hated with all his heart because they were looking almost everywhere for someone to be provoked by them. However, he felt sorry for them because he knew that they behaved like this only because of pathological family life, which made them fall into bad company, alcohol, and drugs.

 

“That’s hilarious! Where the fuck did you find him?” a young boy said. He was playing the role of this little team’s boss.

 

“I wonder the same thing because I had never, ever seen anything uglier than him. Hell, even shit looks better than him!” said the little blonde girl, smoking the cigarette.

 

Kha’Zix was just standing there, listening to all of these insultments. He didn’t know what he could do, he was too scared to react, so he just hid behind Rengar and Nidalee.

 

“What’s your problem, pal?” Rengar said, trying to solve this problem peacefully. It didn’t mean he wasn’t angry, he indeed was, but he wasn’t showing it in any way… at least for now.

 

“Oh, it’s simple,” team’s boss said, “why the fuck are you bringing such a faggot to this city? We already have enough of fucking vastaya and humanoids in this place!” he finished his sentence and spat on the pavement, “Hell with them!” he added.

 

“But why so vulgar? Do your parents know which kind of language you’re using?” Rengar said to him, trying to get on his nerves, “Also, this city is full of faggots like you, so please don’t tell me about bringing more of them. You’re way more than enough.”

 

“Hey, but don’t offend every vastaya!” a blond girl shouted to the team’s boss, “Some of them are fucking gorgeous, like Rengar! He’s so sexy!” she winked to Rengar.

 

When Kha’Zix heard that, he felt furious. He clenched his fists and yelled out of jealousy, “Don’t dare to call him like this!”. Rengar covered his mouth when he heard that.

 

“Woah, easy there.” a boy said, “Heard him, Emma? Don’t talk to him like this.” he said to a blond girl, “Maybe they are boyfriends, you know, he is jealous.” he chuckled and looked at them, trying to piss them with just the look.

 

At this point, Rengar pinned him to the wall by his throat and said, “You know with who are you dealing?!” he yelled at him.

 

“Bitch, please. I’m not scared of you.” he mocked him. After that, Rengar started clenching his fist harder and harder on his throat to the point where he started having difficulties with breathing. He started coughing.

 

“Rengar, stop!” Nidalee shouted, trying to pull him away from the boy, “He’s not worth the trouble.”

 

After these words, Rengar released him. He fell on the ground and quickly stood up, still coughing a bit, “Good *cough, cough* good boy.” he said, still trying to piss him more.

 

“Ugh, let’s go, Carl, I can’t stand looking at this bug any longer.” a blond girl said to him.

 

“Sure, let’s go.” he said, “Can you give me a cigarette? I really need one after this view.” he added and departed somewhere deep in the alley.

 

“Fucking assholes. I don’t want to see you ever again!” Rengar shouted to them and raised his fist. They just snorted in the distance, ignoring him.

 

* * *

 

“What was that?” Nidalee asked Rengar shockingly about the situation that occurred. They were sitting in the cafeteria. Rengar and Kha’Zix eventually agreed to go there. “It was the first time I was in this kind of situation.” she added.

 

“I don’t really know… Something like this has never happened to me before.” Rengar said.

 

“This sucks…” Kha’Zix said and lightly hit the table. After a moment, he wiped tears from his eyes, he felt terrible after what he heard from other people.

 

“Don’t worry about them, Kha’Zix. Things like this sometimes happen… even to me.” Nidalee tried to cheer him up. She raised his chin and looked at him. “It’ll be alright.” she added.

 

“She’s right. You shouldn’t be worrying about it.” Rengar said and placed his hand onto his.

 

Kha’Zix smiled slightly when Rengar did that, but only for a moment. After a while, he started complaining, “It’s easy for you to say that!” he said a bit louder than he wanted to, “They are saying this about me, not you! I knew it would look like this, I’m ugly, terrifying… those words really hurt me.” he said and shed another tear of pain.

 

“Kha’Zix… nobody is perfect, people are saying various weird and mean things about each other, even about me, but I just don’t care about that. You should do the same.” Rengar stated.

 

“What do they say about you, for example?” Kha’Zix asked him and wiped a tear from the cheek.

 

Rengar thought deeply for a moment, he couldn’t remember anything because it was so long ago. He wasn’t spending a lot of time among people. “Okay, you got me here. I can’t tell you anything because I simply don’t remember that… you just have to trust in my words only.” Rengar sighed.

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course… you are just saying this to make me feel better.” Kha’Zix said.

 

“No, Kha’Zix, you’re wrong!” Nidalee broke into their conversation, “I remember those times when almost everyone was abusing Rengar for everything! But he managed to just shook it off and he stopped carrying about this. This is why he is still living in the city.”

 

“Maybe you are right…” Kha’Zix said and sniffled.

 

“She’s right, I promise you that…” Rengar said and looked into his eyes, “You’re just different, that’s all. Deal with it, don’t care about what others say about you and everything will be alright.”

 

* * *

 

**Two weeks later…**

 

Some time has passed and Kha’Zix already became accustomed to the new environment. He even managed to understand the basic things of the city everyday’s life, he already settled pretty well. He was no longer caring about what others were saying about him, he was just ignoring them.

 

“You were right, Rengar, I don’t know why I was worrying so much.” Kha’Zix said while taking a sip of tea. They were sitting in the kitchen, enjoying the evening together with Nidalee.

 

“I’m always right.” he smiled back at him and also took a sip of his drink.

 

“I told you, Kha’Zix, they would lose their interest in you pretty quickly, if you ignore them.” Nidalee said cheerfully, she was happy for him.

 

“Yeah, I know. Thank you for that.” he smiled at her.

 

“Okay, guys. It’s getting late and I’ll be going home now. Thank you for the fantastic day.” she said, finished her coffee and stood up from the chair.

 

“Like always, let me escort you do the door.” Rengar declared and stood up, too. Kha’Zix didn’t want to interrupt them, so she stayed at the table.

 

* * *

 

A few moments later, Nidalee was on her way home and Rengar returned back to the kitchen where Kha’Zix was sitting.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to sleep. I’m sooo tired.” Rengar said and stretched his arms.

 

“Me… *yawn* me, too…” Kha’Zix declared and also stretched.

 

“You can go and prepare yourself for sleep, the bathroom is free. I’ll take a shower tomorrow’s morning because now I’m exhausted.” Rengar said and started walking towards the living room where he was sleeping, “Good night.” he said back to Kha’Zix.

 

“Good night…” Kha’Zix replied and watched him going away from the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Rengar was in the living room. He was too tired to do anything, so he lay on the couch as he stood - without taking off his clothes. He closed his eye and instantly fall asleep without any troubles. He didn’t think today’s day could be so intense for him.

 

* * *

 

Something interrupted Rengar’s sleep. He opened his eye and raised his head. It was dark. He looked at his phone’s clock - it was 3:00 AM, so he was just wanted to go back to sleep, but after a while, he felt a cold air coming for behind him. He looked behind and noticed that terrace glass, sliding doors were opened.

 

“What the hell…” he said under his breath quietly and stood up from the couch. He went towards the terrace. When he reached it, he noticed that Kha’Zix was sitting there, enjoying the night view of the city. “Kha’Zix?” Rengar asked, wondering what he was doing here at this time.

 

Kha’Zix looked behind at Rengar and said, “I thought you were sleeping.”

 

“Well, I was, but something interrupted me… and I think it was the door you opened too loud.”

 

“I’m sorry…” Kha’Zix apologized and returned to admiring the city, “Take a seat beside me.” he invited Rengar.

 

Rengar did as Kha’Zix said, he sat right beside him.

 

“Beautiful view, isn’t it?” Kha’Zix said while looking at Rengar’s face.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice. I remember the times when I was sitting here almost every night, watching the city.” Rengar said, “By the way, Why aren’t you sleeping?” he asked him curiously.

 

“Don’t know why… my imagination and thoughts went crazy and I’m not able to…” Kha’Zix replied and sighed.

 

“I understand, I have so often.”

 

“Rengar.” Kha’Zix said and came closer to him, “I… I want to finally… thank you for what you did. You really changed my life by bringing me here, by… helping me in the jungle. I really appreciate that.”

 

“There’s nothing to be thankful for, really. I just felt some inner strength to help you… to not to let you suffer…” Rengar admitted. At this point, he was looking deeply into Kha’Zix eyes, “I also did that… because I was feeling lonely myself… I… I just needed your company, it was making me feel happier and now my life feels complete… even after the events from the past.”

 

“That’s… beautiful.” Kha’Zix said, rubbing Rengar’s cheek with the finger, “I… Rengar… I love you… I really do...” he finally gathered himself together to say it again.

 

“After spending this month with you… I can say the same thing about you… I love you… Kha’Zix.” Rengar said, looking into his eyes deeper than ever before.

 

After a moment, Rengar sealed his muzzle with Kha’Zix’s lips and kissed him passionately. Their kiss lasted for a couple of seconds. After it, Rengar said, “I really needed it…”. Kha’Zix still wanted more, so he again sealed his lips with his muzzle. They fell on the ground, laying on their sides. They stood in this position for a while. Kha’Zix was in heaven, he couldn’t believe that this day finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short and rushed, I know… I picked the worst time to write this story because as I said, I’ve got exams in May that will last for a few days and they are one of the most important exams in my whole life, and my preparations for them are killing me sometimes… In addition, I signed up for a job on Thursdays, which are the days where I had the most time to write. There’s nothing I can do about it, sorry. I’ve got limited time to write, so I can’t promise any regular updates and at least 3k words chapters every weekend as I did in my previous work. I will update this work when I have more of free time. I hope you understand. See you again… don’t really know when. Hopefully at next Sunday.


	4. Forget about the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh… hello. It’s been a while, I know. Well, the most important thing is that I’m back, I guess. Exams aren’t over yet, they haven’t even started, but I’ve got a lot of free time to write because schools in my country went crazy and I haven’t been there for three weeks, so yeah, I’m back with regular posting at Saturdays :D. Enjoy this new chapter, I hope you will like it. It’s mostly talking, but something spe… I’m not gonna tell you that, just read it ;)

**Chapter 4  
** **Forget about the past**

 

The night was pretty cold, so Kha’Zix and Rengar decided to go back inside. They were both laying on their sides on the unfolded sofa, covered with a blanket, facing each other. Both were looking deeply into each other’s eyes. In addition, Rengar was gently rubbing Kha’Zix’s cheek with a thumb.

 

“I can’t believe it finally happened.” Kha’Zix said quietly, not breaking eye contact with Rengar.

 

“I was surprised myself how it ended up, but, to be honest, I knew it would happen sooner or later. I truly feel like we are made specifically for each other.” Rengar responded, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

“I hope you are serious now…” Kha’Zix said and smiled slightly.

 

“I assure you I am. I love you, Kha…” Rengar assured him and gave him a big smile.

 

Kha’Zix yawned loudly, he was very tired. “I’m exhausted… We should go to sleep now.”

 

“Yeah, we really should. I’m exhausted *yawn* ...too.”. Kha’Zix smiled at Rengar and slowly stood up from the couch and headed to the bedroom. “Where are you going?” Rengar suddenly asked, raising himself a little.

 

“To the bedroom, I don’t want to disturb you while sleeping.” Kha’Zix replied and tilted his head a bit.

 

“But we can sleep together, there’s enough space for both of us.” Rengar proposed and patted a free spot beside him.

 

“Really?” Kha’Zix asked and smiled widely.

 

“Of course! I mean, that’s what lovers do.” he responded to him and giggled. Kha’Zix instantly went to the couch and a little while later, he again faced Rengar on the couch.

 

“As you wish.” Kha’Zix said with a smile and gave Rengar a kiss.

 

Rengar smiled when Kha’Zix did that. He embraced him and said, “Let’s go to sleep now my sweetheart.”

 

“Alright.” Kha’Zix said, “Goodnight.” he added and closed his eyes. Rengar did the same and it looked like they were about to begin their journey to the dreams land, but Kha’Zix suddenly opened the eyes and said, “Rengar, there’s one more thing.”

 

“Mhm..?” he mumbled, he was too tired to even open his eye.

 

“Are we gonna tell Nidalee... you know, about us?” he asked.

 

“We will see, but in the morning.” Rengar responded, “Now go to sleep.”

 

“Okay, goodnight.” he said again and closed his eyes. This time they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

**At the morning...**

 

Sun rays were getting into Rengar’s house through the windows, falling onto Kha’Zix’s face who was still sleeping, slowly disrupting his slumber. He started moving slowly and tighter embraced Rengar who was sleeping right beside him. After a moment, he said to him, “Good morning sweetie.” but he ended up with no reply. He opened his eyes and noticed that Rengar wasn’t laying beside him anymore and that he was hugging a pillow instead. Kha’Zix rose up from the couch and looked around, but Rengar wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the living room. He could hear water running in the kitchen and smell a gorgeous scent coming out from it. He quickly stood up and headed into there.

 

When he entered the kitchen, he noticed Rengar who was standing near the stove, preparing a delicious breakfast for them.

 

“Good morning honey.” Rengar said, knowing that Kha’Zix got up by hearing his footsteps.

 

“What’s that gorgeous smell?” Kha’Zix asked, getting closer to the stove, sniffing more of the smell.

 

“The thing you like the most - eggs with toasts and sausages.” he answered him.

 

Kha’Zix hugged Rengar from behind and said, “I thought it was all a dream because I woke up so lonely in the bed.”

 

“Don’t worry Kha, it happened for real.” Rengar assured him.

 

Kha’Zix kissed him on the cheek, “I’m gonna set the table for us.”. He went to the cabinet and took dishes from it.

 

“Take additional plate and pair of cutlery. Nidalee is coming over for a breakfast.” Rengar said, reducing stove’s heat.

 

“Woah, you didn’t tell me anything about this.” Kha’Zix tried to pretend shock and took another plate from the cabinet.

 

“I didn’t want to wake my lover up so early.” Rengar giggled.

 

“I hope so.” Kha’Zix looked at him with a slight smile.

 

A few minutes later the table was set and breakfast was ready. Now Rengar and Kha’Zix only had to wait for Nidalee to arrive.

 

“She should be here any moment now.” Rengar said. At the moment he finished his sentence, the doorbell rang. “Aha! I’m gonna let her in.” Rengar declared and went to the door. Kha’Zix stayed in the kitchen.

 

Nidalee was standing in front of Rengar’s front door. He still wasn’t opening it, so she decided to ring the bell again. When she was about to press the button, Rengar opened the door.

 

“Oh, hi Rengar!” she said instantly and gave him a friendly hug.

 

“Hi, hi…” he replied, “It’s good to see you again. Let’s go inside.” he added and invited her to the house.

 

They were standing in the hall. Rengar took Nidalee’s coat from her and hung it on the hanger. Nidalee took her shoes off and went with Rengar to the kitchen where they were about to eat breakfast together.

 

“Hi Kha’Zix!” Nidalee greeted him when she saw him at the table.

 

“Hello.” Kha’Zix replied with a smile wider than ever before.

 

“Woah, what happened to you that you are so happy, did something happen?” she asked him because she didn’t remember the last time she saw him being so joyful.

 

“Everything’s fine!” he replied with even more cheerful voice than before.

 

“Alright.” Nidalee smiled at him.

 

“Let’s take a seat at the table.” Rengar said to her. He pulled out the chair for her to let her sit.

 

“What a gentleman.” she chuckled, covering her mouth with a hand.

 

“Oh, please.” Rengar smiled and sat down beside her.

 

“Classic.” Nidalee said when she looked at the plate. Rengar again prepared the same food.

 

“Kha’Zix loves it, so I decided to prepare it again.” Rengar said cheerfully, slicing food on his plate with a knife.

 

“Woo… Kha’Zix, you know how to use cutlery!” Nidalee said impressed when she saw him holding them properly. She knew that using them was quite a challenge for him.

 

Kha’Zix, on the other hand, didn’t know how he should react to her words. Should he feel embarrassed and take her words as a mockery, or take them as a compliment.

 

“You know, practice makes perfect.” Rengar said and chuckled.

 

They continued eating their breakfast and a few minutes later they finished.

 

“It was delicious, thank you.” Nidalee said and smiled.

 

“Yeah, it was perfect!” Kha’Zix added.

 

“I’m glad you liked it so much.” Rengar replied happily and took dirty plates with him and placed them in the dishwasher, “I’m gonna prepare some tea for us.” he added.

 

“Okay, but for me with only one small spoon of sugar. I’m trying to eat and drink healthier now.” Nidalee said with her finger raised.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Rengar giggled and started boiling the water.

 

“I’m serious!” she said firmly.

 

“Okay, okay…”

 

Five minutes later they were all sitting at the table and drinking tea Rengar prepared for them. After realizing they were just sitting awkwardly and sipping tea occasionally, Nidalee decided to break the silence.

 

“So, do you guys have any plans for today?” she asked, taking a sip of tea.

 

“Well, it depends.” Rengar replied and smiled

 

“On what?” Nidalee asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

 

“You know, we have something special to tell you about.” Rengar said and stood up from the chair. Kha’Zix smiled because he knew what was going to happen. He stood up, too. Rengar moved closer to him and put the hand onto his shoulder. “So yeah...”

 

“Yes? I’m waiting to hear it.” she said and smiled slightly.

 

“Kha’Zix and I are together from today’s night.” he looked at Kha’Zix’s face and continued, “You know, we were thinking a lot lately and we reached the point where we just wanted to forget about the past. We also found out that we are desired for each other. Just everything was bringing us closer and closer together… we just love each other, that’s all.” Rengar said and after these words, he kissed Kha’Zix on the cheek to prove them.

 

Nidalee stood up from the chair and with a smile, she began to applaud. “Oh, finally. Congratulations!” she said, “I knew it would happen soon and I was waiting impatiently for this moment, you are cute together guys!”

 

“We are glad to hear that.” both of them said and smiled.

 

Nidalee sat down on the chair again and laid her hands on the table. She was happy about what she just heard. “So on what exactly these ‘plans’ for today depends?”

 

“Oh,” Rengar gasped, “we could use some help from professional to plan the perfect day of our confession. Do you remember how you were helping Shyvana with these things… before she moved to Piltover?” Rengar sat back down on the chair and continued, “Could you plan that day for us? We would really appreciate it.”

 

“Planning these things is so much fun for me! You couldn’t get a better person for this job!” she replied cheerfully and raised her hands. She was very excited.

 

“Great! You can make a plan for three people, you can go with us if you want.” Rengar smiled at her.

 

“It wouldn’t be a problem? Because, you know, I don’t want to disturb you while this day.” she shrugged.

 

“Of course not! You are our friend!” Rengar said cheerfully.

 

“In that case, let’s begin making plans!” she said and took her phone out her pocket.

 

About 30 minutes later she was done. She created a plan which was containing three main goals.

 

“Okay, there we go. First things first, you’ll go to the five stars restaurant for a romantic dinner for both of you. Every date should have it, right? I won’t go inside with you, because I don’t want to destroy this romantic atmosphere, I’ll wait outside. Next, we will go to the cinema for a romantic comedy. I’ll go with you for this one. The last thing is a secret, so you have to wait for the end of the day to hear it.”

 

“Sounds great. Do you like it, my dear?” Rengar asked Kha’Zix, whispering to his ear.

 

“I can’t wait, my sweetheart.” he replied with a smile.

 

“When are we leaving?” Rengar asked Nidalee.

 

“I booked a table for you at the restaurant for 5:00 PM, so I think that 4:30 will be a good time.” she replied.

 

“Good, and after it, we are going to the cinema, yeah?” Rengar asked to be sure.

 

“Correct.” she smiled at him.

 

“So we still have some time.” Kha’Zix said, “It’s still morning.” he added.

 

“Yeah, so I’ll go home now to prepare myself and I’ll come back to you at 4:00 PM. You will now have some time for each other up to that time.”

 

“We will certainly not be bored.” Rengar smiled and embraced Kha’Zix.

 

“For sure.” Kha’Zix smiled, too.

 

“So yeah, I’m leaving now. Thanks for breakfast and see you later.” Nidalee said and left them.

 

* * *

 

Time has passed really fast, it was 4:00 PM already. Rengar and Kha’Zix definitely weren’t bored, they spent the whole time on talking, cuddling and other things.

 

“Spending time with you is amazing.” Rengar declared, laying beside Kha’Zix in the bed, “I don’t know why I was waiting so long with the confession of love to you.” he added.

 

“The most important thing is that it finally happened.” Kha’Zix said and kissed him on the neck.

 

After a moment, the doorbell interrupted their pleasant time.

 

“It must be Nidalee, I’m gonna check on her. Sorry.” Rengar said and stood up from the bed.

 

“It’s alright, nothing to be sorry about.” Kha’Zix winked at him and watched him going outside the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

10 minutes have passed and everyone was ready to leave. Nidalee dressed her favorite formal outfit, Rengar did the same, but only Kha’Zix didn’t have one.

 

“And what’s with me?” Kha’Zix asked.

 

“You will have to go like this, we’ll have to buy a formal outfit for you one day.” Nidalee shrugged.

 

“Don’t worry, honey. You don’t need any clothes like this, I like you the way you are - without any clothes.” Rengar moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Everything was wrong with what you just said.” Nidalee chuckled and covered her mouth.

 

“Everything is wrong with you, my friend!” Rengar joked and laughed.

 

“Ah, whatever. Let’s go now.” Nidalee commanded and opened the front door, “We don’t wanna be late, do we?” she added.

 

“Yeah.” Kha’Zix said. Rengar grabbed his hand and they all left together to the restaurant where Nidalee booked a table for them.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, here we are.” Nidalee said. They were standing in front of the restaurant. “You still have five minutes left, but I think you can go inside.” she added, “Everything is done and you don’t have to do anything else. Just wait for the waiter to arrive and he will lead you to your table. You’re on your own now, I’ll be waiting here.”

 

“Alright, wish us luck.” Rengar said, embraced Kha’Zix and went inside the restaurant.

 

The restaurant was looking very modern and rich. The main dining room was huge and height. It could fit at least three floors of the normal building. The ceiling was decorated with big, crystal chandeliers. There were living plants and small trees everywhere. Water was flowing in grooved patterns on the walls.

 

“This place looks amazing.” Rengar said quietly, admiring everything.

 

“Yeah.” Kha’Zix admitted, “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

 

“Greetings, welcome to Valoran City’s Grand Restaurant. Name’s Paul, how can I assist you today?” a handsome looking young man suddenly approached them and asked.

 

“Hello, we have a reservation here for 5:00 PM.” Rengar said, looking at man’s face.

 

“I see…” he checked on his electrical notepad, “Rengar and Kha’Zix, correct?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright, let me lead you to your table.” the man said. After a moment, they were there. “Here it is.”

 

“Here, take a seat.” Rengar said to Kha’Zix and pulled out the chair for him.

 

“Thank you, honey.” Kha’Zix said and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“So, what’s your order?” the waiter asked.

 

“We’d like the Grand Romantic Dinner for Two.” Rengar said, looking at the waiter’s face.

 

“Excellent, the approximate time of waiting is about 20 minutes. During this time, we offer a large selection of excellent wine of our specialty.”

 

Rengar thought for a moment. “What would you say, Kha?” he asked him.

 

“How do you think?” he winked at him and smiled.

 

“Alright, In that case, I’d like a wine that you recommend the most.” Rengar said to the waiter.

 

“Of course, sir.” the waiter said and went for their wine. After a moment, he returned and placed the bottle and the opener on their table.

 

Rengar grabbed the bottle and opened it with a nimble movement. Next, he poured the wine into two glasses.

 

“So,” he said and picked up his glass, “let’s drink for us, for our love.”

 

“For our love.” Kha’Zix said, raised his glass and drank the wine. He winced slightly because it was his first time drinking something containing alcohol.

 

* * *

 

One and a half hours have passed. Nidalee was still sitting at the bench near the restaurant where Rengar and Kha’Zix were having their romantic dinner. She definitely wasn’t bored because she spent the whole time talking on her phone with Shyvana.

 

“It looks like they are having a lot of fun because they are still sitting in there.” Nidalee said to the phone. She told Shyvana the whole story of their love, how they met, what happened to them and how much they hated each other in the past. “This whole situation is ridiculous for me to this moment.” she wiped a tear of joy. A moment later, Kha’Zix and Rengar left the restaurant, Nidalee noticed it. “I’m sorry Shyv, but I have to go now. They finished. We will talk later, bye!” she said and hung up.

 

“Woah, looks like you weren’t bored.” Rengar said when he saw her great humor.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just talking with Shyvana.” she replied.

 

“Who’s that?” Kha’Zix asked curiously.

 

“Our friend who used to live in Valoran City. She moved to Piltover half a year ago.” Rengar explained.

 

“Anyway.” Nidalee interrupted, “How was it in the restaurant?” she asked.

 

“It was fantastic!” Kha’Zix replied, “The food was delicious and spending this whole time with Rengar was just wonderful.”

 

“Well, it speaks for itself.” Rengar added.

 

Nidalee laughed and said, “It’s not the end of our evening, there are still two attractions waiting for us… at least for you.

 

“What do you mean by ‘for you’?” Rengar asked.

 

“Oh, nothing. You’ll figure it out later.”. Rengar just looked at her puzzled. “Let’s go, the movie in the cinema is starting soon!” she said and went with them to the cinema.

 

It took them about 20 minutes to arrive at the cinema. The film lasted for another two hours. After this time, people started to leave the building with a smile on their faces. It looked like the movie was great.

 

“I’m not into romantic comedies very often, but I have to admit that this one was pretty damn good.” Rengar said.

 

“I liked it, too.” Kha’Zix added.

 

“Well, it wasn’t too bad, but the characters could be played a bit better. They were making a lot of illogical decisions.” Nidalee declared.

 

“Well, it was a comedy after all.” Rengar shrugged.

 

“Anyway guys, thank you for the fantastic evening. I again felt like a child, I really missed it.”

 

“Are you going home?” Rengar asked her and tilted his head a bit.

 

“Yeah, I’m tired and I’d like to use some sleep.” she declared.

 

“But what’s with the last attraction?” he asked her confused.

 

“Well, I doubt you would like me to be around during it.” she said and winked at him.

 

“Oh…” Rengar gasped, finally understanding what was on her mind. He hoped that Kha’Zix didn’t hear that.

 

“So yeah, thanks again, ciao!” she waved to them and departed.

 

“So, where are we going now?” Kha’Zix asked and embraced Rengar.

 

“To the bus station.” Rengar pointed with his finger, still looking with mouth half opened at departing Nidalee.

 

“That’s great because I can’t wait to be back home.” Kha’Zix said to his ear, almost whispering.

 

“Heh.” Rengar said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said - nothing much happened, but it looks like the next chapter is gonna be more entertaining. I hope you enjoyed this. See you next Saturday ;).


	5. Red-letter day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”. I think it speaks for itself xD. Just enjoy this lovely 3k words of wonderness :D.

**Chapter 5  
** **Red-letter day**

 

It was 8:30 PM. Rengar and Kha’Zix were heading back home by bus. Together they spent an evening they won’t forget for a long time. All that thanks to their lovely friend Nidalee. Without her, nothing like this would happen.

 

“And how was it? Did you like it?” Rengar asked his boyfriend Kha’Zix, rubbing his cheek with a thumb.

 

“It was fantastic.” he whispered to Rengar’s ear and after, he kissed him gently on the cheek. All of the people on the bus looked at them. Some of them ignored them, some of them looked at them with disgust in their eyes. Rengar and Kha’Zix ignored that and kissed again.

 

“Let’s go, honey.” Rengar said and stood up from the seat, “We are arriving at our stop.” he added and embraced Kha’Zix. Next, they went to the bus’ door.

 

The bus stopped at ‘Valoran City - Forest’ stop and they got out. Now they had to take a path to the top of the hill where their house was.

 

About 10 minutes later, they arrived home. Rengar opened the front door and got inside with Kha’Zix.

 

“Finally home.” Rengar said, being a bit exhausted after their way up the hill.

 

“Yeah,” Kha’Zix added, “but it’s only 8:45 PM. We still have a lot of time.”

 

“I know, I didn’t say we are going to sleep or so.” he chuckled. Rengar grabbed himself by the stomach and said, “I don’t know how about you, but I’m still a bit hungry. Food in this restaurant for perfect, but the portions were quite small.”

 

“I feel you, I would eat something myself, too.” Kha’Zix declared.

 

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go to the kitchen, I’ll prepare some sandwiches for us.” Rengar said.

 

A moment later, they were sitting at the table, consuming sandwiches which Rengar prepared for them.

 

“Delicious as always.” Kha’Zix said, taking another bite.

 

“Because they are made with you in thought.” Rengar replied, eating one of the prepared sandwiches himself.

 

“Oh, nonsense!” Kha’Zix said, “You are just a perfect cook.” he added.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Rengar replied and smiled. “Alright.” he stood up from the chair, finishing his sandwich, “I’m going to the bedroom to dress in something more casual. It’s damn hot in this outfit.” he added.

 

“Sure.” Kha’Zix responded and smiled.

 

“Be right back.” Rengar said and left him in the kitchen, going himself to the previously mentioned bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Rengar was in the bedroom. Before taking his formal clothes off, he laid on the bed for a second, he was exhausted. This day was pretty intense for him and he wanted to rest a bit by just laying down.

 

“Oh, fuck… I needed that.” he said when his body submerged into the soft, bed mattress. He was sleeping on the couch for the last three weeks after all and he kind of missed his bed which only Kha’Zix was using for that time. They were a couple now, so they could sleep together in this bed, it was a two-person bed anyway. He was relieved because he didn’t have to return to this uncomfortable sofa in the living room.

 

“Alright, time to get up.” he said under his breath and got up. He went to the big closet and opened it. He took his tailcoat off and hung it on the hanger. He was just about to undo his shirt buttons when someone covered his eyes.

 

“Guess who’s here!”. He heard a voice.

 

“Hmm, let me guess. Is it a postman?” Rengar tried to play with Kha’Zix because he knew it was him.

 

“Nooo.”

 

“Maybe…” he pretended to think for a moment, “Maybe it’s Nidalee!”

 

“Not even close.”

 

“Aha! It’s Kha’Zix!” Rengar shouted happily and his eyes got uncovered.

 

“That’s correct!” Kha’Zix said and embraced Rengar from behind.

 

“I knew that!” Rengar chuckled and undo the first button of his shirt.

 

“You don’t say?” Kha’Zix said and chuckled, too. Rengar just smiled and undo another button. Suddenly Kha’Zix started gently touching his chest.

 

“What are you doing Kha?” Rengar asked.

 

“I missed you.” Kha’Zix said.

 

“I left you for only 5 minutes, I just went to the bedroom to dress into something different.” Rengar said.

 

“But that was too much.” Kha’Zix replied, pretending to be sad.

 

“I’m sorry then…” Rengar said quietly, this situation was starting to get a bit strange for him. Kha’Zix made it even weirder by starting undoing his shirt’s buttons for him. “Kha?” Rengar asked.

 

“You know, do you remember how Nidalee was saying something about third attraction?” Kha’Zix said, taking Rengar’s shirt off him.

 

“Y-yeah… and w-what’s with that?” he gulped, knowing what was on Kha’Zix’s mind.

 

“What would you say about doing it right now?” Kha’Zix said, playing with Rengar’s nipples.

 

“What do you mean?”. Rengar started breathing a bit heavier now.

 

“A little game,” Kha’Zix whispered to his ear, “and it looks like you are excited about it.” he added when he noticed from over Rengar’s shoulder a little tent which appeared on his crotch.

 

“I… I have no control over it.” Rengar gulped again, even louder now.

 

“It’ll be fun, trust me.” he whispered to his ear again, leading him to the bed.

 

“I don’t know…” Rengar replied, blushing a bit.

 

“It’s alright, we’ll have a chance to fix our first encounter after years that happened a month ago… we can at least pretend to.” Kha’Zix said with a pleasant voice.

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Now sit down please.” Kha’Zix said when they got near the bed. Rengar did as he said, he sat down on its ledge. Kha’Zix stood in front of him and placed the hands onto his shoulders. “Now lay down please, and wait for a moment.”. Rengar laid down and Kha’Zix went to the place of the bedroom where Rengar was holding all his armory. He took with him his bola and returned to him.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Rengar asked curiously. He was slightly feared.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just preparing some things for our pretended first encounter after some time.” he replied with a smile and stretched a bola in front of Rengar’s face. “Now let’s pretend that you are my prey again.”

 

“Kha… I really love you, but I don’t think I’m ready…” Rengar said scared, “I… I never did something like this before…” he added.

 

“So it’s a good opportunity to try it for the first time.” Kha’Zix smiled.

 

“Uhh…” Rengar mumbled and shook his head.

 

“You’ll see, you won’t regret this and will beg me for more in the future.”

 

“But… I’m scared…” Rengar confessed.

 

“There’s nothing to be scared of.” Kha’Zix assured him, “ Now raise yourself a little and give me your hands.”

 

“How can you be so sure…?” Rengar asked quietly.

 

“Just trust me, okay?” Kha’Zix said, “Hands please!” he added.

 

Rengar sighed loudly and gave Kha’Zix his hands. Kha’Zix tied them together with a bola behind Rengar’s back. “You can lie back down my sweetheart.”

 

Rengar was nervous, his breath became faster and heavier. He knew that the main point of the attraction will start very soon. Kha’Zix returned to his previous position and stood back in front of Rengar. He grabbed his knees and dragged him to the bed’s ledge so his feet could touch the ground.

 

“Are you ready?” Kha’Zix asked.

 

“I still don’t know…” Rengar responded and closed his eye.

 

“So you will know soon.”. Kha’Zix grabbed his knees and stretched them to the sides. He kneeled between Rengar’s legs, his crotch was just before his nose. He took his pants off and threw them to the other side of the room. It now was time for his underwear. Kha’Zix grabbed it and was ready to remove it but then...

 

“Kha’Zix, no!” Rengar suddenly yelled out of fear.

 

Kha’Zix stood up and reached his muzzle, he gave him a passionate kiss to calm him down. “I love you Rengar. I won’t do anything bad to you, it’s just for your relaxation and pleasure.” he tried to explain.

 

“But I’m so nervous about this…” Rengar said and looked into other direction.

 

“Well, your member in your pants says something else.” Kha’Zix joked and pointed at his crotch, “It’s excited about it, you should be too!” he added cheerfully, “Maybe try thinking about something different for a while and you’ll see that you’ll like it.”

 

“Okay… but be gentle… please.” Rengar said and sighed.

 

“I will, I promise.” Kha’Zix said and gave him another kiss. After a moment, he returned to his previous position. He grabbed Rengar’s underwear again and this time with one swift move removed it. “See, that wasn’t so bad.” Kha’Zix said, looking at Rengar’s erect penis.

 

“Fuck off…” he covered his eye.

 

“I have to say that you have a gorgeous tool down there.” Kha’Zix chuckled and covered his mouth with a hand.

 

“You’re not helping…”

 

Kha’Zix wanted to cheer the mood up a bit, so he grabbed Rengar’s member and gently rubbed its tip with a thumb. Pre started leaking already. After a short moment, Kha’Zix’s whole hand was covered with it. He licked a little bit off from it to taste it. It was quite salty. He grabbed his cock again and this time started moving his hand slowly up and down, covering the whole shaft with the pre-cum. It made the movement become smoother and, what was the most important, more pleasant to Rengar.

 

“Oh, f-fuck…” Rengar gasped.

 

“Like it?” Kha’Zix asked, sliding his hand across his member.

 

“...mhm!”

 

Kha’Zix smiled and sped up a little. Rengar started to tremble a bit and his breath became quicker. He started moaning occasionally, too. After a few seconds, Kha’Zix stopped. He raised the head a little and pointed with Rengar’s penis at the face. He opened the mouth and put its tip inside. He started licking it intensively.

 

“Fuck!” Rengar screamed. It made him lose his mind, it was so good.

 

Kha’Zix started putting his penis deeper into his throat. For a moment it was hard for him to breath, but this feeling has passed after a little while. He started moving his head up and down, stimulating Rengar’s member with the mouth. He could feel the salty taste of Rengar’s pre very well now.

 

Rengar, on the other hand, was in heaven. He has never felt anything like this before. He couldn’t control his body anymore. He was shivering and moaning so loud that anyone near their house would hear him very clearly. It’s good that they were the only people in the almost one-kilometer radius.

 

“F-fuck… fuck, f-faster… p-please!” he managed to say.

 

Kha’Zix, as Rengar wished, did that. He was treating his member as fast as he could. His hands were free, so he started playing with Rengar’s balls to increase the level of his sensation.

 

“Y-you… you are so… fuck… good at this.” Rengar mumbled through the pleasure that accompanied him.

 

They were doing this for the next two minutes. Rengar started to feel that he was about to reach his climax.

 

“Kha… I… I am close!”

 

When he heard that, he pulled his penis out his mouth, coughing occasionally, and started jerking it off. While doing this, he licked off the lips Rengar’s pre which left on them after the glow job.

 

“Oh, fuck… OH, FUCK!” Rengar screamed. He started trembling even more than before, he was about to reach his orgasm any second now.

 

Kha’Zix felt that Rengar’s dick started twitching. “Are you ready to blow, honey?” he asked him. After that, he opened the mouth and placed his penis’ tip onto the tongue.

 

“I’m… I-I AM CUMMING~” Rengar screamed.

 

Rengar’s hot semen started filling Kha’Zix’s mouth. While he was cumming, Kha’Zix continued to jerk his penis which made him cum two times more. After seven streams, it stopped. Kha’Zix swallowed whole Rengar’s cum and licked its remnants from the hand. After that, he stood up and laid on his partner's chest, so his face could meet his. Next, he kissed him.

 

“Did you like it?” he asked him.

 

“Yes… thank you… I needed that.” Rengar replied with a blush, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Hey, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Kha’Zix said when he noticed Rengar’s blush.

 

“Sorry to ask, but I’m just curious. Where exactly is… yours?”

 

“You mean my dick? Come on, just say it. It’s a dick. Call it a dick.” Kha’Zix chuckled.

 

“Alright. Where’s exactly your dick…?” Rengar asked again.

 

“You’ll see in a moment because it’s time for me to have some fun.” Kha’Zix replied and stood up, facing the laying Rengar. Next, he moved a bit the lower part of his chitin armor and released his penis free.

 

“Oh.” Rengar gasped when he saw it. He was surprised that Kha’Zix did that without any shame.

 

“What ‘oh’?” Kha’Zix asked with a smile.

 

“You’re bigger than me…” Rengar replied and looked into other direction again.

 

“Well, maybe a bit, but look at you, you are a lot thicker than me.” Kha’Zix said, looking at Rengar’s member.

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Alright, enough. Time to have some fun.” he said and lifted Rengar’s legs, stretching them to the sides.

 

“What’s?!” Rengar asked shocked, “You aren’t gonna do that, are you?”. This time, he was scared as hell.

 

“I am, why not?”

 

“But-“

 

“Shut it.” Kha’Zix interrupted him, “You liked the previous thing, so you will like this as well.” he added.

 

“...I trust you…”

 

“Your trust is put in a good place.” Kha’Zix smiled and kneeled down. He looked at Rengar’s hole, spat on it and rubbed it with a finger, eventually putting it inside. After a moment, he pulled it out and stood up. He grabbed his own penis and pointed it at his asshole, placing its tip onto it.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Kha’Zix asked.

 

“...ready.” Rengar replied and took a deep breath.

 

“Fantastic.” Kha’Zix declared and smiled. He started pushing against his hole. A bit later, his penis’ tip was already inside. It took him about 30 seconds to get the half of it in. From this point, Kha’Zix didn’t want to hang around and he pressed down with all his force.

 

“Ouch, FUCK!” Rengar screamed out of pain.

 

Kha’Zix being all inside, started slowly moving back and forth, thrusting Rengar. He could feel the pre starting to leak inside his ass. It made the movement easier, smoother and more pleasant.

 

“F-fuck…” Kha’Zix said because this time he was feeling this pleasure too.

 

One minute has passed and Kha’Zix movements were quite smooth now, so he sped up a little. With every second it was getting more and more pleasant to him. Both of them were moaning out of pleasure.

 

“...fuck, please go… f-faster.” Rengar managed to say.

 

Kha’Zix listened to him and sped up again. He was going quite fast now.

 

“F-faster…”. But Rengar still wanted more.

 

Kha’Zix sped up again. This time, he was going very fast, but it still wasn’t enough.

 

“Fuck! I-I said go… go faster!” Rengar mumbled between the moans.

 

Kha’Zix, still being inside Rengar, laid on his chest and resumed thrusting him. It was easier for him in this position. He sped up and this time he was going as fast as he could.

 

“*moan* I… I love you, Ren…” Kha’Zix said.

 

“I love… you, Kha…” he replied.

 

“Oh, fuck… I’m close…” Kha’Zix mumbled. He grabbed Rengar’s cock that was laying between their chests and started jerking it. “Oh, fuck… I’m… I’m so close, Ren… fuck!”

 

“Me… me too…” Rengar managed to say. The level of pleasure was so high that he couldn’t control his voice anymore.

 

“I’m about to cum… FUCK.” Kha’Zix yelled and thrust Rengar’s ass for the last time, “FUCK~”

 

“Oh, fuck… Kha’Zix, please fill me up… please. I wanna feel your hot cum inside me~” Rengar begged him.

 

“ARGHH…” Kha’Zix gasped and reached his orgasm. Hot, thick streams of white cum started filling Rengar’s ass. Some of it even started to drip out because of lack of space.

 

“FUCK, I’M CUMMING AGAIN!” Rengar screamed, he reached his orgasm, too. His penis started shooting white streams of semen between their chests. It stopped after six loads.

 

“Oh, that was fucking amazing…” Kha’Zix said, licking Rengar’s seed from his chest.

 

“Yeah…”

 

They remained in this position for a few minutes to rest a bit. After that, Kha’Zix said, “So, ready for round three?”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to ask twice.”

 

Kha’Zix pulled out the penis from Rengar’s ass and jumped onto the bed.

 

“Now it’s your time to try.” Kha’Zix said and smiled at him. He was standing above his crotch. He grabbed his penis and pointed its tip at his own asshole. “Ready to go?” Kha’Zix asked him.

 

“...mhm!”

 

Kha’Zix sat on Rengar’s penis. Its tip was touching his hole. He didn’t want to be a wimp, so he jumped and let his partner’s dick freely slide inside. It was a second and all his member was inside.

 

“ARGHHHH!” Kha’Zix screamed out of pain. He even shed one tear.

 

“Oh, that was so good!” Rengar said.

 

Kha’Zix, breathing very heavily, started moving his whole body up and down, sliding on Rengar’s cock. The beginning for him was more painful than for Rengar because Rengar’s member was thicker than his own.

 

“Oh… fuck… that’s good.” Kha’Zix said moaning from time to time. He finally got used to that movement and it wasn’t so painful for him anymore.

 

“Please… speed up… just a little.” Rengar told him.

 

Kha’Zix did that. It was too pleasant for him to refuse that request. He was jumping on Rengar’s member like crazy. After a moment, he started jerking his own member off.

 

“Fuck… you are so tight.” Rengar said, clenching his teeth because of pleasure.

 

“Oh, fuck… I can’t take it anymore, I’m… about to finish… any moment now.” Kha’Zix said, jerking off even faster than before.

 

“Me… too…”

 

Kha’Zix tried to speed up a bit more, but it ended up for him by reaching his orgasm again.

 

“Oh, fuck… I’m cumming…” he said very quietly this time. His cock started shooting with semen all over Rengar’s face.

 

“Me… me too…” Rengar clenched his teeth even harder now and finished inside Kha’Zix. His cum was floating his insides, it felt amazing for him. Kha’Zix exhausted fell on his chest.

 

“Enough…” he managed to say, almost falling asleep.

 

“Don’t… don’t sleep yet. You still have a job to do…” Rengar said, pulling his dick out of Kha’Zix.

 

“Oh… yeah…” Kha’Zix said and started licking his own semen from Rengar’s face until it was clean, “Done…” he added.

 

“Oh… fuck… it was amazing… we should repeat it someday…” Rengar said, rubbing Kha’Zix’s cheek.

 

“Yeah… we really should.” he said and kissed Rengar.

 

“I love you, Kha…” he said.

 

“I love you too, Ren…” he replied. After a while, both of them fell asleep, exhausted after the day full of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn’t terrible, it was the first time I have written something like this. It was supposed to happen in the previous story but it happened just now, sorry. Maybe in exchange for this delay, I’ll write another scene of this type at the end of this story (xD)? Alright, jokes aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next Saturday ;D!


	6. Unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another Saturday, another chapter. So here I’m presenting you chapter 6. It’s somewhat of the return to the previous topic. I hope you’ll enjoy.

**Chapter 6  
** **Unexpected guest**

 

It was another morning. Rengar and Kha’Zix were still sleeping soundly after the day full of fun. It looked like there was nothing that could interrupt them… beside the sun rays which were again falling onto their faces, slowly waking them up. Rengar started moving slowly, he frowned and was about to rub his eye with a hand when he realized that he just couldn’t.

 

“What the…” he said quietly and noticed that his hands were still tied together with a bola. He lightly poked Kha’Zix who was sleeping beside him. “Kha’Zix… wake up.” he added. Kha’Zix didn’t seem to hear him, so he continued to sleep. After a while, Rengar smelled the bad scent. He looked at their bed and noticed multiple stains of their sweat and semen all over the place. Their bodies weren’t too clean, too. “Kha’Zix, wake up!” Rengar shouted this time.

 

“Mhm… what happened?” Kha’Zix finally woke up and said, rubbing his face.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, I could use some more sleep, too, but look at this mess…” Rengar said.

 

Kha’Zix, still half asleep, looked around and said, “God… what a mess…”. After a while, he sniffed and also smelled this bad scent. “Oh, fu-… open the window.” he added and stood up from the bed. He went to the nearest window of their room and opened it completely.

 

“We should take a shower and change the bed sheets immediately.” Rengar declared, “ Oh, also… could you please untie my hands?” he asked.

 

“Heh, sure.” Kha’Zix chuckled and went to him. After a moment, his hands were free.

 

“Sooo…” Rengar stood up from the bed and scratched back of his head, “I’m gonna take a shower first because my body is obviously stained more… just look at my chest.” he added, touching his chest with a hand. It was all sticky. “During this, you’ll change the bed sheets. After that, you’ll take a shower and I’ll prepare breakfast for us.”

 

“Mhm…” Kha’Zix just nodded, looking at Rengar with a smile.

 

“What are you looking at?” Rengar asked curiously.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just love the view of your fully exposed body.” he chuckled and covered his mouth.

 

“Oh, shut up…” Rengar shook his head and went into the bathroom, “Be right back.” he added.

 

After a moment, Kha’Zix started cleaning their room. He changed the bed sheets and put the dirty ones into a laundry basket. He finished after about 15 minutes. Rengar was ready, too. The bathroom was free, so Kha’Zix went there to take a shower. During this time, Rengar dressed up and went to the kitchen in order to prepare breakfast for them.

 

After 20 minutes everything was done. They were sitting at the table, consuming breakfast Rengar prepared for them. He made the same thing as always.

 

“And how was it?” Rengar asked him, taking the last bite of his meal, putting cutlery on the plate.

 

“It was delicious as always, thank you.” Kha’Zix smiled at him and wiped his lips with a napkin.

 

“No… I mean the night, how was it?” Rengar smiled slightly.

 

“Oh…” Kha’Zix gasped, not because he was embarrassed about this question, but because he wasn’t expecting this kind of question, “It was fantastic.” he said with a soothing voice, “I can’t wait for another round.” he added, almost whispering.

 

“I’m glad you loved it.” Rengar said cheerfully, “I’m available for you every night.” he whispered.

 

Kha’Zix winked at him and stood up from the chair, “I’m gonna wash the dishes.”

 

“Thank you, honey.” Rengar replied and stood up, “I’m going to check the mailbox, be right back.” he added. Suddenly, he heard a knocking to the door. “Oh, wow, good timing.” he said because he was about to go there.

 

Rengar was passing through the hall, going straight to the front door. He heard the knocking again. “I’m coming!” he said out loud, “ _I wonder who could it be this early in the morning_ ” he thought. He grabbed the handle and opened the door, “Who’s the-” he stopped when he saw this person. It was a young, dark-haired man, dressed in a detective-like uniform. Rengar knew this man, and his name was Samuels.

 

“Hi…” he said, “May I come in?”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you.” Samuels said as Rengar gave him a cup of coffee.

 

“So what’s bringing you here?” he asked, sitting down at the opposite side of the table.

 

“Rengar…” Samuels started talking, shaking his mug a bit, “Things are not going well.” he added.

 

“It means?” he asked curiously, tilting his head a bit to the side.

 

“Look, I know you were probably thinking that everything is over, me including, but it’s not… I’m talking about Exobiology Corporation.” he sighed.

 

“Oh God… not them again…” Rengar said quietly, widening his eye.

 

“I’m back.” Kha’Zix suddenly said, entering the kitchen. He returned from the bedroom where he was cleaning some stuff up. “Oh, I think I’m not interrupting.” he added when he noticed Samuels.

 

“Hello.” Samuels said, “No, you’re not. Please, take a sit, the situation is serious.”

 

“Alright…” Kha’Zix responded and did as Samuels said.

 

“So, you were saying something about… Exobiology Corp… what exactly?” Rengar asked, being still shocked a bit that he has to return to this topic again.

 

“Ah, yes. I told some of my colleagues about the situation that occurred and we created a secret branch in the security department, working on stealing informations from Exobiology servers. We have some great programmers in our crew and we managed to do so.” he declared, “We managed to steal a huge chunk of information about Nina’s project. You remember her, right?” he asked.

 

“It’s hard to forget her…” Rengar sighed, “I wish I could…”

 

“We read it… and…” he paused for a moment, “...things are not good, I’ll even say they are terrible… ominous.”

 

“...and they are?” Rengar asked.

 

“Nina is planning to invade the city, there even is a start date… and it’s the 20th of August, the next Friday. They modified their already captured creatures and turned them into real killing units, she will spread them around the whole city to keep us busy - that’s what she typed in one of the documents. You know what? Let me show it to you.” Samuels said and pulled the laptop from his bag. He placed it on the table and opened that document on it. “Here, take a look.” Samuels said, giving him the computer.

 

“ **Exobiology Corporation          ---          Document Security Level - Top Secret**

 

**Special Operation Procedures:**

Special Operation (code: S1402) is the operation that will occur on the 20th of August, 7:00 AM. The point of the action is to contain the Void creature (described in the DOC-SN897) that went missing on the 15th of July (reasons - unknown) which is necessary to carry out the Void Resurrection Project (described in the DOC-MP023).

 

**Description:**

Smaller Void creatures (located in the Containment Sector M1) will undergo a genetic modification in order to achieve a high level of death risk for the person with whom the creature will have physical contact. Next, they will be spread around Valoran City (place described in the DOC-P215a) in order to eliminate the potential threat in achieving the main goal of the operation. The main goal of the operation is to contain the Void creature that went missing on the 15th of July.

 

**Caution:**

This is a Top Secret class operation for authorized and intended personnel only. If any unauthorized or unintended personnel read this document, this person and people associated with it (see more about people associated with Exobiology workers in the DOC-RU01b) will be subject to immediate termination.

 

 **Exobiology Corporation - Powering humanity into the future.** ”

 

“It’s worse than I thought…” Rengar said. His hands were shaking, he was scared about what was about to happen very soon.

 

“I know it doesn’t look good.” Samuels sighed, “If we only knew it a bit earlier then there would be something we could do about it… but now it’s too late…”

 

“What’s… going on?” Kha’Zix asked curiously, he wasn’t completely sure what they were talking about.

 

“Do you remember that lab from which we escaped?” Rengar asked him quietly, looking at his face.

 

“Y-yeah, I remember… and what’s with that?”

 

“They returned with a plan… to capture…” he sighed loudly, “...you.”. It was so hard for him to say this.

 

“Shit…” Kha’Zix gasped, he was shocked because of this information, too. There was no way he would let them capture him back. “Are… are we gonna do something about it? We have to, I don’t wanna go back there! What if they find us? You won’t let them take me with them, will you?” he started panicking. Rengar embraced him in order to calm him down a bit.

 

“Kha’Zix, I won’t let them take you from me, I promise. I’ll do everything I can to protect you.” he promised him.

 

“I… I trust you.” Kha’Zix said, remaining from crying, he was scared.

 

“H-hey…” suddenly Samuels interrupted, “Don’t worry about it, our team will do everything to protect you and the city. We will involve other people to help us and we will also use the powerful, ancient magic. With that force, we will handle their attack. We still have one week to develop our action plan, I’ll contact you tomorrow, Rengar, to talk with you about it.”

 

“Sure, I… I will be waiting for you.” he replied, patting Kha’Zix on the back.

 

“Alright, I’m so, so sorry for interrupting your morning… maybe even destroying it, but it was necessary to inform you about it… for your own safety reasons.” he said, standing up and packing his laptop into the bag.

 

“No, no… it’s not a problem, really. I appreciate it that you care about us… about the city.” Rengar declared.

 

“It’s in my duty to care about others’ safety.” Samuels smiled at him, “I’ll be going now, work is waiting for me… and planning, too. Thanks for the coffee, we will stay in touch. Together, we will overcome this, believe me.”

 

“I hope so…” Rengar replied.

 

“So yeah, till next time.” Samuels said and left his house.

 

Rengar and Kha’Zix stayed in the kitchen. They were thinking about what Samuels told them a few moments ago.

 

“I thought it was all over… forever… damn…” Rengar sighed.

 

“What’s now?” Kha’Zix asked with the fear in his voice.

 

“As Samuels said, we will handle it, nothing bad will happen… I believe him.”

 

“Why is that?” Kha’Zix looked at him.

 

“Samuels once managed to get us out of this shit, he’ll be able to do it again, don’t you think?” he stated.

 

“I hope he will…” Kha’Zix replied and shook his head.

 

30 minutes have passed. They both were laying on the bed, cuddling… but there was complete silence, they weren’t speaking or doing anything. They were deeply thinking about what to do, whether they should escape from the city or stay and plan with Samuels… or do nothing and just wait.

 

“Alright, Kha… I can’t just lay here all day.” Rengar decided to break the silence, he stood up from the bed, “I… I’m going to inform Nidalee about this… personally. She must know this.” he added.

 

“Are you leaving?” he asked him, still laying on the bed.

 

“Well, yeah. I said I’m gonna do that personally.” he declared, wearing his hoodie he took from the wardrobe.

 

“I’m going with you.” Kha’Zix said firmly and stood up, too.

 

“You can’t.”

 

“W-why? You can’t hold me here!”

 

“Kha’Zix, look.” Rengar said and looked into his eyes, he put the hands onto his shoulders, “We don’t know for how long they are planning this. What if they are spying on us? What if they find out, if they haven’t done it yet, where are you hiding? It’s not safe for you to be outside now.”

 

“You said that you will do everything to protect me, so they won’t be able to capture me, right?” Kha’Zix said and tilted his head, he was getting nervous.

 

“Yes, and that’s what I’m doing right now. Keeping you at home is the safest option.” Rengar stated.

 

“But I can’t sit here forever!” he shouted and folded his arms.

 

“And you won’t, God… and also, you have to cool down.” Rengar declared because Kha’Zix was speaking with the voice raised for all the time now.

 

“I AM FUCKING CALMED DOWN, YOU JUST CAN’T HOLD ME HERE FOR FUCK SAKE!” Kha’Zix raised his hands and yelled louder than ever before, he was so pissed.

 

“No, no, we won’t be talking like this.” Rengar said and headed to the door with a firm step.

 

“Rengar, no! I didn’t mean to-“. Rengar left the room and slammed the door. “...yell at you...” Kha’Zix sighed, he knew he acted badly. He sat down on a bed’s ledge and put both hands onto the face. “I am the worst…” he said under his breath and laid down.

 

* * *

 

Rengar was on his way to Nidalee. Building in which she was living was about 10 minutes of walk away. He was thinking about his last conversation with Kha’Zix. Why was he so aggressive? They were together for two days and they were fighting already. Rengar shook his head, he wanted to forget about it. A moment later, he was standing near Nidalee’s building. He went to the intercom and pressed the appropriate button.

 

 _“Hello?”._ He heard Nidalee’s voice.

 

“H-hi.” he said, “It’s me, Rengar.”

 

 _“Rengar, what’s bringing you here? I wasn’t expecting you today.”_ she said.

 

“We have to talk about something, may I come in?”

 

 _“Sure, I’m waiting.”_ she declared and pressed the door’s unlock button on her side.

 

Rengar went inside the building, took the elevator to the fifth floor and knocked to Nidalee’s door. A moment later, she opened it.

 

“Is everything alright?” she asked when she saw him, “You look like you were in a hurry.”

 

“Because I was,” Rengar replied, “the situation is serious.”

 

“W-what happened?”

 

“Let’s sit in the kitchen, I’ll tell you everything there.” he said and took his shoes off.

 

A few minutes later, they were sitting at the table, drinking some tea Nidalee prepared for them.

 

“What did you want to tell me?” she asked him, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“You’ll be shocked, I was shocked myself when I heard that…” he sighed and laid his elbows on the table.

 

“I’m listening, I guess…” she declared, looking into her cup.

 

“Sooo…” he took a deep breath, “Nina… that woman from the lab… she returned with a plan.”

 

“Wait, what?” Nidalee gasped and put both hands onto her mouth.

 

“I know… I was thinking myself it was over… but it’s not…” Rengar shook his head and looked into the table.

 

“What’s this plan?” she said, requesting some information about it.

 

“All of us are in danger, she’s planning to invade the city to capture Kha’Zix back. She’s probably thinking he could be here somewhere because I went missing as well. I live in Valoran City… she must be thinking I took him with me… and she’s right.”. Rengar continued to talk about Nina’s plan. Nidalee was listening to him very carefully, she wanted to remember as much info as possible. After a few minutes, he was done. “...and that’s her plan.”

 

“This is too much for me…” Nidalee said with a lifeless expression on her face, she was now scared about her own safety. “Who… who told you all of this?” she asked.

 

“Samuels, that guy you met near my house a month ago.” Rengar responded.

 

“Oh… I remember him.” she nodded.

 

“As you could guess, he is working for the security department of the city. They created a secret branch which is working on a plan to defeat their invasion and thwart the plans of Void resurrection.”

 

“And you believe it will work?” she asked with her eyebrow raised.

 

“Well, I’m always telling myself that he once managed to get me out of this shit, so he’ll be able to do it again.” Rengar declared and finished his tea.

 

“So let’s think that everything will be alright… damn… it’s so hard to believe in that because it sounds serious.”

 

“Yeah…” Rengar sighed, “Sorry, but I’ll be going now, Kha’Zix is waiting for me at home.” he stood up and continued, “We had a little… argument and I have to talk with him.”

 

“Woah, already? I hope nothing serious happened.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. He’s just a bit… nervous about this information and overreacting some things, that’s all.”

 

“I hope so…”

 

She stood up, too, and led Rengar to the door.

 

“Thanks for the tea… and I’m sorry for destroying your afternoon with it…” Rengar said, putting his shoes on.

 

“It’s alright, it’s always good to know what will happen soon.” she chuckled nervously.

 

“Just be optimistic and everything will be alright.” Rengar said, standing up and opening the front door.

 

“I’ll be, thanks for the visit. Bye!” she waved to him and closed the door behind him. She returned to the kitchen in order to clean dirty mugs up. This information was floating around her head for the whole time now, she was so nervous about it, but she thought that she will stay tough and be optimistic as Rengar told her… she will at least try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. As you can see, we are taking a step back from the romance and returning to the main point of the plot… but don’t worry, not completely just yet. There’ll be some emotions in the next chapter, that’s all I can say now ;). Anyway, thanks for reading and see you again next Saturday ;D!
> 
> PS. If there’ll be some more errors and mistakes than usual then I’m sorry, I haven’t got much time to correct today. I was on the RPG session with my friends and it lasted to 19:30 PM (CEST) and I also had to return home by train because my friends are living in a different city so… I’m sorry, I’ll look for mistakes tomorrow’s morning.


	7. Don't leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Chapter's endnotes have been updated on 24 May.

**Chapter 7  
** **Don’t leave me…**

 

Kha’Zix was laying on the couch in the living room, covered with a blanket. He felt terrible after what happened a few hours ago. First, Samuels came into their house and told them about the return of Nina and her plans, and second, he argued with Rengar for the first time in a month. He was watching TV, jumping from channel to channel, thinking that doing this would at least cheer him up a bit.

 

“This is not helping.” he said loudly to himself and threw the remote control on the ground. He sniffled and covered himself completely with a blanket, only his eyes were uncovered. He was looking into the ceiling, thinking about why he was worrying so much, Rengar for sure would forgive him he yelled at him.

 

The TV was still on, the news was running on it, but not for long because it was time for the advertisements.

 

Calm music started playing. “ _ For over a hundred years we were constantly helping others with achieving a better tomorrow. Our main intentions were to make Runeterra the safest place in the whole universe. _ ” said a calm, masculine voice in the TV ad, there were also images of nature, various creatures, and lab-like facilities. Kha’Zix looked at the screen with curiosity. “ _ Genetic modifications helped us improve and expand things we care about the most, it also helped us secure and protect our world and environment. If you think you are the perfect candidate for our team, apply today at RuneGov website and became an EC employee... today. Exobiology Corporation - Powering humanity into the future. _ ”

 

When Kha’Zix noticed their logo on the screen, he shouted, “No, no, I can’t listen to those lies!”, picked up the remote control, and turned the TV off.

 

“Kha’Zix, I’m back!” Rengar shouted in the hall, he returned home from Nidalee’s. He quickly went into the living room and asked, “Why were you screaming?”. He widened his eye when he saw him. “Kha’Zix, what happened?!” he shouted and went to him.

 

“No… it’s nothing, really.” he replied and blew his nose.

 

“I see something is not right, I’m not blind.” he said and sat beside him, “What happened?” he asked.

 

“I… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Rengar I yelled at you, I just feel so hopeless… I can’t control myself.”. He couldn’t take it anymore, he embraced Rengar and started crying on his shoulder. “I’m sorry…” he added, sobbing.

 

“It’s alright, Kha…” Rengar replied and patted him on the back, he felt sorry for him.

 

“I… I thought that… that you will leave me forever…” he managed to say.

 

“Kha’Zix, I love you. I would never leave you for something like this.” he declared and embraced him tighter.

 

“I just couldn’t control my emotions, I’m afraid she’ll capture me and do something bad to everyone… including you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it much, together we will overcome this, I promise.” he said and kissed him.

 

“Do you?” Kha’Zix looked into his eye.

 

“I do.” Rengar replied and again sealed their lips together. After a while, he laid down beside him. They were laying like this for over 30 minutes. During this time, Kha’Zix managed to calm down a bit and he wasn’t crying anymore.

 

“Okay, Kha, I’m gonna prepare dinner for us, it’s afternoon already.” he broke the silence and slowly stood up from the couch. 

 

“Rengar?” Kha’Zix said and rose himself a bit.

 

“Yes?” he looked behind him at Kha’Zix.

 

“I… Thank you for that… you were here for me.” he smiled at him slightly.

 

“Anything for you, hon.” he winked at him, “Now stay here and relax. I’ll return soon with a dinner.” he added and went in the kitchen’s direction.

 

Rengar was preparing their food. Kha’Zix couldn’t stand without him and after about 10 minutes, he went to him and embraced him from behind. At this time, Rengar was standing near the stove.

 

“Oh.” Rengar gasped and smiled, “Who visited me here?” he added. 

 

“It’s me.” Kha’Zix chuckled and rubbed the face against his shoulder.

 

“Shouldn’t you be waiting for me in the living room?” Rengar asked, mixing food in the pan with a wooden kitchen spoon.

 

“I should, but I feel much better when you’re near me.” he said quietly into his ear, biting it occasionally. 

 

“I’m glad my company means so much to you.” Rengar replied whispering. 

 

“What are you preparing here?” Kha’Zix looked from over his shoulder into the pan, “Looks delicious like everything you do.” he added and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Nothing special, just some risotto with chicken.” he replied.

 

“I can’t wait to try it. I haven’t eaten anything like this before.”  Kha’Zix said cheerfully. He loved to try new food, especially when Rengar prepared it.

 

After about 15 minutes, their dinner was done. Rengar set the table for them and put on the plates appropriate portion of food. They were eating now. Food from Kha’Zix’s plate was disappearing in a blink of an eye, he liked it this much.

 

“I see you like it.” Rengar chuckled. 

 

“It’s-”, he swallowed “It’s delicious.” and continued to eat.

 

They spent the rest of the day laying on the couch, watching TV and talking. Right now, they were talking about the situation that occurred today.

 

“Will Samuels manage to stop that?” Kha’Zix asked, he wanted to be sure.

 

“I would love to say that he will… but I’m not completely sure.” Rengar sighed, “You know, stopping the invasion might be more difficult than helping somebody escape from the lab.”

 

“I’m still wondering what he’s planning.” 

 

“Who knows, whatever he’s doing there, I hope it’ll be helpful. Maybe they’ll manage to steal some more data and learn more about their plans? Then they will be able to create something that will thwart them.” Rengar declared, switching channel on the TV.

 

“That’s an option.” Kha’Zix replied and cuddled into Rengar’s chest, “Maybe let’s switch the topic to something else.” he added, “Something more pleasant and entertaining.” he whispered into his ear.

 

“Oh, I like this idea.” Rengar smiled at him.

 

They spent their whole afternoon and evening in the living room, now it was almost 11 PM. They started preparing themselves for sleep, they ate a quick supper, took a shower and finally laid together in the bed. Both of them fall asleep very quickly because today’s day was very emotional and intense for them, they really needed some sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Next morning…**

 

The next day, both of them were on their feet very early. They had to prepare themselves because Samuels told them yesterday that he will visit them today with some more information and something of a plan.

 

“When will he be here?” Kha’Zix asked, finishing eating one of the sandwiches prepared for their breakfast.

 

“I don’t know exactly. Yesterday he came relatively early, so today he will probably arrive at the same hour.” Rengar replied to him, eating one of the sandwiches himself. They didn’t have to wait long, because someone knocked to their door a moment later. “Oh,” Rengar gasped, “That’s probably him.” he added and stood up from the chair. He went to the hall to open the front door.

 

“Hello.” Samuels said. As Rengar guessed, it was him. “I hope it’s not a problem I’m coming so early.” he added.

 

“Of course not, we were waiting for you for a few hours now.” Rengar smiled at him, “Please, come in.” he invited him inside with a hand gesture.

 

A few minutes later, they were sitting at the table, drinking some coffee and talking about the plan.

 

“We had luck, we managed to break into their servers again and steal some more documents. I even bring two of them with me in case you’d like to read them.” Samuels said, pulling out documents from his bag, they were printed this time.

 

“What did they tell you?” Rengar asked curiously, pointing at the documents he was holding.

 

“Some useful things we needed. We now know what type of creatures will be attacking the city. Honestly, I thought they would do much better, they created only one type, but it looks tough tho…” Samuels sighed.

 

“Will they be a huge problem?” Rengar asked.

 

“Not entirely.” he replied, “You know what, take a look yourself.” he added and gave him a document.

 

“Let me see…” Rengar looked at the piece of paper very closely.

 

“ **Exobiology Corporation      ---       Document Security Level - Top Secret**

**Modified Life-Form-046**

 

**Description:**

Modified Life-Form-046 is a small, dark purple Void creature which is looking like a three-legged bug with a sharp spike on the head. Its original form (not modified) has been found in Runeterra far-lands where the remainings of the Void are. Genetic modification (described in the DOC-GM1307c) equipped it with wings, made its spike be able to impale human skin and inject a deadly toxin and its blood has been replaced with an acid. The creature and its copies can be controlled via the control terminal (located in the Administration Sector). An individual control chip has been attached to each creature.

 

**Creature’s Purpose:**

The purpose of the creature and its copies is to help in invading Valoran City (place described in the DOC-P215a).

 

**Caution:**

This is a Top Secret class operation for authorized and intended personnel only. If any unauthorized or unintended personnel read this document, this person and people associated with it (see more about people associated with Exobiology workers in the DOC-RU01b) will be subject to immediate termination.

 

 **Exobiology Corporation - Powering humanity into the future.** ”

 

“Hmm, they don’t look so tough as you said.” Rengar declared after reading the document.

 

“Well, the reality could be more painful than these letters from this document. Remember that Void creatures are always less dangerous in their descriptions, they won’t tell you their full killing potential.” Samuels replied.

 

“You said you are planning on something that will stop them. What’s that?” Kha’Zix asked, he was curious.

 

“Oh yeah, about that, we’ve got an idea how to stop these creatures from getting to the city. The city has its own special defensive systems, I’m talking about a big dome made from the magical field… but there’s a problem.” he sighed, “We need magical power to be able to create that dome, we don’t have enough mages in our security department and we need a hand from the outside of the city.”

 

“Are there any solutions?” Rengar asked and looked at his face.

 

“We don’t know… Some of my colleagues are looking for some secret order of magic and it’s hard to find anything… it has to be the secret order, we don’t want to spread panic across the city, we have to work in secret.”

 

“I understand… but stopping the creatures won’t be enough, will it be?”

 

“Yes…” he nodded, “We’ll have to return to their lab and thwart their plans through that terminal they mentioned in the document.”

 

“The worst scenario I’ve imagined…” Rengar sighed, “How will we do it?”

 

“And that’s another problem, I need lab’s map for that, I have to plan our entry path.”

 

“Is there any way to obtain it?” Rengar asked.

 

“There’s still a chance to obtain it from their servers if they haven’t blocked all the ports already… they know that someone is stealing their data. Good for us that our computers addresses are hidden.”

 

“So what are you waiting for? Get your team and start looking for that map, we don’t have much time, only 6 days until their invasion.” Rengar said.

 

“I know, I’ll be going soon… but there’s something else.” Samuels said, tapping the table with the fingers.

 

“What is it?” Rengar asked confused, tilting his head.

 

“It’s about you, Kha’Zix.” he said and looked at him, “You know they are looking for you, right?”

 

“I-I know.” he nodded.

 

Samuels sighed and continued, “We… we will need to hide you somewhere, preferably away from the city. If the invasion persists for too long, they will be able to sweep the whole city, they’d for sure find you if you stayed here…”

 

“B-but what’s with Rengar? I can’t leave him alone!” he stood up from the chair and shouted.

 

“H-hey, relax. We won’t take you from here forever. You’ll return here immediately after the end of the invasion .”

 

“Rengar, you won’t let them take me, will you?” Kha’Zix instantly looked at him with feared expression.

 

“Kha… if it’s necessary for yours, mine, and city’s safety, then it’s necessary… I’m sorry.”

 

“I can’t believe my own ears…” Kha’Zix said, he felt betrayed.

 

“We will try to stop them as fast as we can, you’ll return home quickly, we can promise you that.” Samuels said.

 

“Kha’Zix… I-” Rengar stopped because he realized Samuels didn’t know they were a couple. “Screw that… I love you, Kha… I would never let anybody take you from me… forever… but it’s only for some time, you will handle that...”

 

“Oh my… Now I understand why it’s so hard for you two to get separated.” Samuels declared.

 

“So, will you do it for me, Kha?” Rengar asked him, placing hands onto his shoulders.

 

“I… I don’t know.” he replied.

 

“I promise you I’ll prepare the best surprise for you when you return… please, do it for me… and for your own and others safety.” Rengar said, rubbing his cheek with a thumb.

 

“Alright… I’ll do it, but only because I love you.” Kha’Zix smiled at him slightly.

 

“It will not last long, I promise.” Rengar said and kissed him.

 

“I trust you.” he replied and kissed with him again.

 

“As you said me two days ago, ‘your trust is put in a good place’.” he chuckled.

 

“Ekhem.” Samuels cleared his throat, “Sorry to interrupt you two, but I’ll be going now, I have to somehow get that map.” he said.

 

“Alright.” Rengar said and stood up from the chair, “Let me led you to the door.”

 

“I’d ask for it myself, because I need to talk with you… in private.” Samuels declared, standing up, too.

 

They together went to the door, Kha’Zix stayed in the kitchen at the table. A moment later, Samuels and Rengar were standing outside the house.

 

“Rengar… I wasn’t completely honest with you.” Samuels sighed.

 

“What do you mean?” he raised his eyebrow.

 

“About taking Kha’Zix away from here… we will have to take him from here forev-”

 

“Wait, what?!” he shouted.

 

“Let me finish! It isn’t safe for him to be here, it isn’t safe for anyone!” he raised his hands, “Just imagine what would happen if EC would get their hands on him, it would be world’s end!”

 

“But we are here to fight with them, we will stop that fucking invasion, won’t we?!” Rengar yelled.

 

“And you believe they will stop searching for him? No! I was working with Nina for a week. You haven’t got any idea for how long they are searching for the Void creature like Kha’Zix, they won’t stop searching for him as long EC is existing…” Samuels declared.

 

“I… I can’t just leave him like this… I-”

 

“Because you love him? I saw that, if you love him then maybe let him be safe. You don’t want him to fall into Nina’s hands, do you?” he asked him.

 

“N-no…”

 

“So let it be like this, Rengar… it’s for everyone’s safety…”

 

“I… dunno…”

 

“Alright, we’ll try our best to return him to you after this, but I can’t promise you anything… just don’t complicate stuff more and let us work, okay?”

 

“Promise me that he WILL return to me!” Rengar said.

 

“Okay, I promise!” he... lied.

 

“Okay… okay…” Rengar took a deep breath, “When… when do you want to take him?”

 

“Today’s evening, the earlier we take him away from here, the safer we can work.”

 

“Alright… I will tell him that…”

 

“Prepare him for departure, I’ll be here with my colleagues at 8 PM, we will take him with a van. Now I have to go, bye.” Samuels waved and departed.

 

Rengar sighed and got back in the home, he felt terrible inside. It was so painful for him that he’ll have to leave Kha’Zix for some time. He went inside to talk with him about this.

 

* * *

 

It was almost 8 PM, Rengar and Kha’Zix were standing in front of their house, waiting for Samuels. Nidalee was with them. Kha’Zix packed basic stuff with him, Rengar told him they will take him away for a maximum of three weeks.

 

“Where are they?” Nidalee asked.

 

“They should be here any moment now, it’s almost 8 o’clock.” Rengar declared, looking at his phone’s watch, “By the way, Nidalee, you haven’t told about this anyone, right?” he asked her.

 

“No, why you’re asking?” she looked at him.

 

“Samuels told me that they don’t want to spread panic across the city, so please keep it to yourself.”

 

Suddenly, white lights appeared at the road near their house.

 

“Here they are!” Rengar said, pointing in van’s direction.

 

Kha’Zix was standing there completely silent, he was scared. He was thinking how he will survive that time without Rengar and anyone.

 

“Hey, Kha!” Nidalee shouted, “Why are you so quiet?” she asked.

 

“I’m just thinking if I shouldn’t change my mind about this… I’m scared.”

 

“It’ll be alright!” she tried to cheer him up, “When I was younger, I always loved spontaneous trips, I missed them so much after their ends. You’ll see, you miss this trip, too!”

 

“I’d like to be so optimistic like you…” Kha’Zix said and shook his head.

 

After a moment, the van was standing near their house. Samuels got out of it.

 

“Hi again.” he said and went closer to them, “So, are you ready for a trip, Kha’Zix?” he asked him.

 

“I think so…” Kha’Zix replied.

 

“So let’s not waste any more time, get into the van.” he said and pointed at it.

 

“So… Kha…” Rengar said and looked at him, placing hands onto his shoulder, looking deeply into his eyes, “Remember, everything will be alright, you don’t have to worry about anything, you’ll return back very soon… I love you.”

 

“I… I hope you’ll be waiting for me.” he replied, wiping a tear from the eye, “I love you too, Rengar.” he added and embraced him. Rengar patted him on the back.

 

“Guys, we have to go.” Samuels said.

 

“Safe trip…” Rengar said and let Kha’Zix go. Samuels led him into the van, he closed the door behind him and went back to Rengar and Nidalee.

 

“You’re not going with them?” Rengar asked Samuels.

 

“No, they are going far away from here, I have to return to my office very soon.” he replied.

 

The van’s engine started and it slowly started moving through the road which was leading outside Valoran City. Rengar was just looking at the departing van, already missing Kha’Zix. He knew he will return soon and that there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn’t hold his emotions and started shedding tears anyway. Nidalee embraced him to cheer him up a bit.

 

“It’s alright.” she said to him.

  
Rengar, still looking at the van, said quietly, “I’ll be waiting for you Kha… I love you… I really do… _return to me soon_ … _please.._.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think, have we just lost one of the main characters? The answer will arrive at the next Saturday! Thanks for today’s attention and see you in a week, have a great day ;D!
> 
> UPDATE: First, errors corrected. Second, there won’t be another chapter next Saturday (25 May). I had a crazy week at school this week and I didn’t have any time to prepare anything. You should expect chapter 8 on the first of June.


	8. It all started here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I’m sorry for one week delay, but it was because of school. So here’s the next chapter, enjoy ;D!
> 
> PS. To HeartRemedy's readers: I was asked to deliver a message for you who also read HeartRemedy's fanfics. He said he won't publish anything until 17th of July because of his exams, but to make up for it he'll make an extra long chapter right after.

**Chapter 8  
** **It all started here**

 

“Let’s go home, Rengar.” Nidalee said, placing her hand onto his shoulder. He didn’t reply, he was still looking into van’s direction, missing Kha’Zix already. She wrinkled her face and shook his arm. “Rengar, let’s go.”

 

“ _ I’ll miss you… _ ” Rengar thought and looked at Nidalee without saying anything. He looked horrible like he was about to die any moment now, shedding tear after tear.

 

“Rengar…” Nidalee said quietly, leaving her mouth half opened. She hugged him and lightly patted on the back. “It’s alright…” she tried to calm him down a bit, she felt sorry for him.

 

“H-he’s not here for like two minutes and I already miss him…” he managed to say, sobbing in her arms, “How will I survive without him, what if something bad happens to him? I won’t be able to do anything!”

 

“It’s okay… he’ll be safe with them.” she patted him again. A moment later, they started moving towards his house. He looked into van’s direction for the last time and noticed something weird… they were not moving. He stopped and fully turned towards the vehicle.

 

Suddenly the back door of the van opened and Kha’Zix got out. Rengar widened his eye, he couldn’t believe what just happened. Kha’Zix looked at him from the distance. After a moment, he started walking into his direction with a firm step, wiping the nose from time to time. A bit later, he got to Rengar and hardly slapped him in the face.

 

“You bastard!” Kha’Zix shouted at him, refraining from crying, “You wanted to get rid of me, didn’t you?!”. Rengar was just looking at him speechless. Kha’Zix put both hands onto his shoulders and started talking, “Do you know what the most important thing is? Love! Together we will overcome this. I don’t care if I only have a day, month, or year of life left, I want to spend that time with you. I don’t want any separation for my safety during this, if you were to, I would want to die with you… I just can’t leave you!”

 

Both of them couldn’t hold their emotions any longer and started crying in each other’s arms. They didn’t think their separation could be so painful for them, so they decided to fight with it together. 

 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I let you go…” Rengar managed to say and hugged him tightly.

 

After a while, all of them returned to Rengar’s house.

 

* * *

 

**One week later…**

 

It was 20th of August, Friday, the day of the invasion. Samuels was working hard with his team to develop the best plan to stop EC. They also managed to find a secret order of magic which would be able to help them with powering on the city’s protection dome. Security department was prepared and the inhabitants of Valoran City were informed, but they didn’t know the exact reason standing behind all of this. It was now only one hour left to the start of the invasion.

 

Rengar, Kha’Zix, Nidalee, Samuels and some of his team members were standing at the hill’s ledge next to Rengar’s house. All of them were stressed, they didn’t know how everything would end and if they would be able to stop them at all. The only way of stopping this is located in ERC-Site 17 of Exobiology Corporation - the lab from which Rengar escaped. Now they were looking at the rising sun, the beginning of this horrible day.

 

After a moment, Samuels looked at everyone and said, “It’s 6:04 AM. We should go to the office and prepare ourselves for our departure. I also have an interesting device theme my team created. It’ll be useful.”

 

They made their way to the security department’s office in about 20 minutes because they were travelling by van. It was another futuristic facility of this modern world. Like always, Rengar was impressed at the sight of it. He wasn’t traveling very often, certainly not in this type of place. He was imagining a lot of places to still be like these shown in old books which were set hundreds of years in the past. 

 

Many corridors later they reached the proper room. Samuels swiped his keycard through the reader and opened the door for them.

 

“Here we are.” he said, pointing at the table with some bags filled with the necessary equipment for their travel, “We’ve got four of them. I’m assuming you are going with us, Nidalee, so I prepared the extra one for you.” he added.

 

“Yeah, I can go.” she smiled at him and nodded, “Maybe I’ll make myself useful. In the worst case, I’ll just die.” she tried to make a joke.

 

“Alright…” Samuels just shrugged, he thought it wasn’t a good time for jokes. Using the fact they were in this room, he started up the monitors in order to remind them of their path to their goal. “Please look at the screen. Nidalee, listen carefully because it’s the first time you see this map.” he said and continued after a moment. He once again reminded them of the map. Their entry point would be the exterior vent access, leading to the Sector M8. Next, they would access the ‘Level 4 - Maintenance’ area by using the elevator and make their way to the M3 by the service tunnels. From there, Samuels would be able to hack into the project’s control terminal and thwart their plans. “Is everything clear?” he asked.

 

“Yes.” they replied.

 

“Good.” he smiled and went to the cabinet on his right. He opened its doors and took a little device from it. “This is the device I was talking about earlier. My team designed it using their code. It’s capable of hacking into their equipment systems, so we will be able to disable monitoring systems, locks, open various doors, and things like this.”

 

“And you believe it will work?” Rengar asked scratching his chin.

 

“Yeah, I doubt it will. I believe their security systems are much stronger than this device. They are one of the biggest companies in this world.” Nidalee said and folded her arms.

 

“This exact site is over 70 years old, I doubt they renovate and update their security systems regularly. Anyway, this device is running on their latest code, it should be fine.”

 

After a moment, they started preparing themselves for leaving. They put special clothes on, equipped themselves with communication and locating devices and other stuff like this. Five minutes later, they were ready to leave.

 

“Our ship is waiting for us in the port, the SS Explorer.” Samuels said. Rengar almost instantly reminded himself of this ship, he was traveling by it over a month ago. 

 

They left the room and headed to the exit of the facility. Next, they went into the port direction which was not far from them. Immediately after reaching their destination, they boarded the ship and waited for its departure. Now there was only one day of travel ahead of them until they could visit ‘ _ this’ _ place again.

 

* * *

 

**ERC-Site 17 - Head Administrator’s Nest…**

 

Nina was sitting at her desk, spinning a pen with her fingers. She was looking at the clock from time to time. Now it was 6:58, two minutes until invasion’s start.

 

“Evans, report the status.” she said to the microphone. She sent EC security forces to the city. It was consisted of over ten thousands members, being ready to execute anyone in their path who would make any problems.

 

“Evans here, everything is good at this end. There’s complete silence in the city, we are already at its outskirts.” he replied. He was the executive commander of the outside team.

 

“Excellent, we still have one minute to go.” she replied and corrected her glasses.

 

“We are waiting for your word, Taylor.” he said.

 

Nina started typing some commands in the terminal. She was preparing the main process of releasing modified creatures that were to attack the city.

 

“Alright…” she sighed, looking at the clock, “And…” she was waiting for the number to change. After a few seconds, the 7:00 was here. “Now!” she said out loud, pressing the ‘enter’ key at the same time which released the creatures, “ _ The new reality is upon them. _ ” she said under her breath. Now they had to wait one day for them to reach the city. Security forces also started moving to the center of it.

 

* * *

 

**Valoran City - Ship Port...**

 

Emergency battle horns sounded across the city, it was the begging of the EC attack.

 

“Looks like it started…” Rengar said quietly and shook his head. He was looking outside the ship’s window, at this point, they were slowly moving.

 

“Don’t worry, we will handle this.” Samuels smiled at him and placed hand onto his shoulder.

 

**Valoran City - Security Department Office**

 

“Activate the emergency shield!” the general shouted. Members of the secret order of magic loudly uttered their spell. The energy beams started flowing from their hands into the receivers which were charging shield’s generator and slowly creating a magical dome above the city. This process could take up to 15 minutes, so there was still a chance for someone to enter the city. Next, the general told some of the security units to go out to monitor and control the situation outside the building.

 

After 15 minutes the generator was charged and the dome was created. It wasn’t the end of the order’s work because the generator needed to be recharged every few hours. Unfortunately, a lot of EC forces managed to enter the city’s areas and were heading to its center. It took them about two hours to encounter the first inhabitants. 

 

“W-who are you?” the man asked when he noticed a lot of armed people with machine guns at the street he lives on.

 

“Exobiology Corporation Security Forces.” one of the soldiers replied with a firm voice, his gun was ready to shoot, “Don’t do anything stupid, listen to our commands and everything will be alright.” he added.

 

“Why are you here, what do you want from us?!” the same man asked another question, sounding very aggressive this time.

 

A soldier went closer to him and through the mask said to him straight in the eyes, “It’s an EC business, none of yours.”. After that, he pushed him away so hard that he fell on the ground.

 

“Hey! Stop that al-“ another inhabitant was shouting, running with something hard in the hand in soldier’s direction. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it because the soldier instantly shot him straight in the head, making it fall apart because of bullets’ power. His lifeless body fell on the ground, creating a pool of blood underneath it. Everyone was panicking and moving back, some of them were even escaping.

 

“You all will end like him if you don’t listen! Back off, people!” the soldier shouted, shooting bullet after bullet into the sky.

  
  


Two hours have passed. Rengar with others were now far away from the city. There still was about 20 hours of road ahead of them. Samuels pulled his radio out, he wanted to ask the security department about the situation.

 

“Samuels here, how is it going?” 

 

“We are still in control, but it’s getting harder with every minute and we got a few flat lines already.” the general replied.

 

“What happened?” Samuels asked, requesting more information.

 

“Some of their forces managed to get into the city before we could secure it with a dome, not a lot tho… They started to scare the inhabitants and threatening them. There was gunfire, panic, and everybody ran away. It looks like we are on our own now, we told the rest of the inhabitants to stay in their houses or other safe areas.”

 

“But you will handle it, right?”

 

“Yes… I think…” the general sighed, “How is it going there, everything alright?”

 

“Pretty much. We’re on our way to the lab now. I’ll try to work as fast as I can when we arrive there.”

 

“Very well… I wish you luck.” the general said, “Listen, I have to go now because we are getting a lot of alerts that somebody is trying to break the dome and get into the city. Probably more of their forces. We will talk later… probably after all of this.”

 

“Alright, Over and Cut.” he said and disabled the radio. 

 

“And how is it?” Nidalee asked him curious.

 

“Not good… they are in the city…” Samuels sighed and continued after a little pause.

 

They continued to talk about the invasion, their plans, and other things. Finally, after some hours, the evening appeared. All of them went to sleep to regain their energy because a day full of work was waiting for them tomorrow’s morning.

 

* * *

 

**The next day...**

 

It was 7:00 AM. The ship sounded its horn, it woke up everyone in the sleeping cabin.

 

“Woah…” Rengar instantly rose up from the bed. He rubbed his eye and looked around the cabin. “ _ God... what a déjà vu. _ ” he thought because he woke up in the same way when he was traveling by this ship for the first time. The only difference was that everybody was sleeping in the same cabin, so he wasn’t alone.

 

All of them stood up from their beds, took a shower, and dressed up. Next, they ate a quick breakfast. They still had two hours of travel ahead of them, so they spent this time talking and admiring the beautiful views of the sea overboard. But after some time the time of their arrival came and they could see the horizon… but they couldn’t see any facilities of ERC-Site 17. Rengar, confused, looked through the window and tilted his head a bit.

 

“Where is the port?” he asked Samuels.

 

“We are not going to their port, I thought it was obvious.” he replied, “Unless you want to deliver yourself straight to their door.”  

 

“Sooo… where are we getting off?”

 

“On the seashore, near that service entrance to their ventilation system.” Samuels said, “Let’s go, we are leaving the ship any moment now.” he added and walked them to the nearest exit seal.

 

A few minutes later they left the ship and were standing on the seashore. The Kumungu jungle was right next to them - the place where Site 17 was. Samuels using his locator, located this service entrance. For their luck, it wasn’t far from them, just a few minutes of walk.

 

“And there it is!” Samuels said out loud when they found the entrance after about 10 minutes, “Now, let’s see if this device even works.” he added and pulled out the device his team made for him. He pointed its antenna at the maintenance hatch and pressed the appropriate button. For his surprise, the hatch opened, unveiling their entry path to the Sector M8.

 

“Oh, wow, I didn’t think it would work for real.” Nidalee said surprised as well.

 

“Now, let’s get in while the door is opened.” Samuels said and proceed down using the ladder. The rest went down right after him.

 

* * *

 

“Woohoo!” Nidalee shouted, sliding down the tube to some kind of a chamber. She landed on a heap of rubbish. “What the fuck…” she said loudly when she noticed she landed in the huge trash container. After some time, the rest finished up there, too.

 

“That was an unexpected ride.” Samuels said, standing up and brushing off his clothes with hands. He looked around confused, he didn’t anticipate they would end up in such a place. “That’s weird, we weren’t supposed to end here.”

 

“You don’t say? We are in the trash container, swimming in the rubbish. That’s fucking disgusting!” Nidalee said and raised her hands. She was definitely pissed. 

 

“Relax… we are in their waste processing section, I’m starting up the locator, we’ll soon know our next path.” Samuels said. After a moment he was done. He turned an open hand to the ground and pressed the button on his wrist. The blue beam started coming from his hand, showing them their path. “Let’s go.” he said. 

 

They moved to the chamber’s side where the ladder was and climbed up to the control room. From there, there was the access door to the main corridor. Samuels overrode its locks and opened it. Before he crossed the door, he made sure he disabled all nearby cameras using his device. After that, they proceed. When Samuels saw the condition of the corridor, all sighs, and posters on the walls, he quickly realized they were in the maintenance section of Sector M8 - the place they were looking for. They were closer to the service tunnels’ entrance than he thought. They started passing through the corridor, the entrance was at its opposite end.

 

“I imagined this place to be more… modern? I dunno.” Nidalee said, looking around with curiosity.

 

“We are in the maintenance areas, this place wasn’t designed with beauty in mind. Also, remember this facility is 70 years old.” Samuels replied her, still controlling if they weren’t approaching any security cameras.

 

“I wonder where everybody has gone, this place is completely empty.” Rengar said because there wasn’t any personnel anywhere.

 

“Most of the personnel is probably outside because of this invasion, but I’m sure that some of it is still inside the facility.” Samuels answered him, “Anyway, here we are. You should remember this place, Rengar.” he added when they arrived at the service tunnels’ entrance.

 

“It’s hard to forget about it, this is a place through which I escaped, Nida.” he said and patted the tunnel seal.

 

For the next few minutes, Samuels was trying to open the seal with his hacking device but without any results, it was secured too well.

 

“Dammit…” he said and shook his head. His forehead was completely covered with sweat.

 

“What happened?” they asked him.

 

“I can’t open this seal… we have to look for another path…” he sighed and opened the sector’s holographic map which was displaying from his suit’s projectors. 

 

“Huh, and what’s now?” Rengar asked scratching his chin.

 

“We’ve got luck.” Samuels said and continued after a pause, “There’s a transit station above us... four levels up. We can get there using the elevator at the opposite side of this corridor.”

 

“Great, we can go by the transit directly to our goal then, right?”

 

“Not entirely…” he sighed loudly, “We have to switch tram lines in Sector M4, the central transit hub. The problem is, there could be a lot of people… going through that area would be risky, but we have to try. There’s no other way.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Rengar said and started going to the elevator. Everybody followed him.

 

A few corridors and floors later they arrived at the proper level. They were right next to the transit station. Before entering it, Samuels made sure all cameras were disabled… and there was another problem, he couldn’t disable them, his device stopped working properly.

 

“What the hell is wrong with his shit.” he said, looking at the device and shaking with it.

 

“Told you…” Nidalee chuckled.

 

“Not funny.” Samuels replied firmly, “Shit, I have to call the tram without disabling the cameras, let’s just hope nobody sees me.”

 

* * *

 

Nina was sitting in the administrator’s nest doing nothing special. She was just waiting for her staff to find her suspect and return it back to her. During this, she was controlling the facility. Somebody had to do that. Suddenly the computer detected activity in Sector M8. She quickly looked at the screen to investigate that.

 

“That’s weird, there shouldn’t be anyone now…” she said under her breath and checked that activity. The control sensors registered an unauthorized use of transit’s red line. She quickly checked security cameras and saw a man who looked very familiar to her, “Wait… is that…” she zoomed the screen, “...Samuels?!” she said in shock when she saw him inside the facility. She looked at the other screen for a moment and started typing a message to the security, she wanted them to scan the whole facility in order to find any hacked entrances. He had to enter the facility somehow. She also engaged the lockdown sequence of all entrances to the lab.

 

She wasn’t controlling the cameras for a moment. During this time, the tram arrived at their station. Samuels waved to Rengar and rest, signaling that path is clear. All of them quickly boarded the tram.

 

Nina finished typing her message and returned to the monitoring screen. There wasn’t anyone, Samuels just vanished from it. But she noticed the railway tunnel’s door started closing. That meant somebody boarded the tram.

 

“You are going straight into my hands.” she said quietly and shook her head. She smiled ominously and typed a command on a keyboard, she wanted to block tram’s railway in order to stop him.

 

* * *

 

“Hold a minute, I need to hack into this tram’s systems to make it skip the administration station.” Samuels said, trying to do this with his device. He still had a little bit of hope it would work again. “I assume we don’t want any new passengers from the administration.”. After a few seconds, he was done. “Got it.” he said. They started moving.

 

“Where are we going now?” Nidalee asked him.

 

“Transit hub. There we have to switch to the orange line and by it, we will reach Sector M3 - our goal.” Samuels replied.

 

“I just hope there won’t be any people…” Rengar sighed and sat down on a seat.

 

Kha’Zix sat beside him and embraced him, “Don’t worry, everything will be alright.” and kissed him on a cheek.

 

Suddenly the speaker in the tram activated and they heard an announcement. “ _ Caution! Obstruction detected in the railway tunnel, stopping the tram. Welcome to Sector M1 - Administration Complex. _ ”

 

Samuels looked at the ceiling with disbelief, it was the worst place they could stop at.

 

“You are joking…” he said under his breath.

 

“No way…” the rest said.

 

After a few seconds, the tram stopped and the doors opened. They looked through them to check if there wasn’t anybody outside it. “Clear.” Samuels said. They went out, the doors instantly slammed behind them.

 

“Something is off here… I can’t believe there’s nobody here, too.” Rengar said.

 

“Hey.” Samuels looked at him, “It’s just making our work easier. There’s nobody who could notice us, we can safely reach our goal on foot, and when we come across someone, we will simply hide.

 

“It can’t be this easy, it’s impossible.” 

 

“But it looks like it-” Samuels stopped talking when he started hearing an emotionless woman voice which was coming from ceiling speakers… it belonged to Nina.

 

“Hello, Samuels. Long time no see.” she said.

 

“Fuck…” he gasped, knowing that they were in terrible troubles now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are - the end of the chapter. I once again apologize for the delay, but like I mentioned it was caused by school. The end of the semester is near and everybody there went crazy. Like always, thanks for your attention and I hope to see you next Saturday ;D


	9. Thwart the plans

**Chapter 9  
** **Thwart the plans**

 

They were standing in the corridor, looking at the ceiling. They couldn't believe who they heard a moment ago, they were caught by the worst possible person - Nina Taylor.

 

“ _ You could let it go already, really. Can’t you see it’s almost over? _ ” she smiled at her microphone, “ _ You brought this creature right under my door, fantastic job. What a moron came up with an idea of taking him here with you? You? I wouldn’t be surprised, but you just made my work easier. _ ” 

 

“Nothing is over until I’m standing here.” Samuels replied firmly.

 

“ _ And what are you going to do, escape again? Please… doors are locked and there’s pretty much nothing you can do. But… let’s make a deal. _ ” the ominous smile appeared on her face, “ _ You’ll nicely give me this creature and I’ll let all of you return home without a scratch. What would you say? _ ”

 

Kha’Zix widened his eyes and looked at Samuels, scared that he would accept her proposition. Samuels looked at him, too, and smiled. “How about no?” he replied to her.

 

“ _ Then how about this? _ ” she said and typed something on her keyboard. All digital posters in the corridor switched from adverts to the live transmission from Valoran City which was completely besieged by EC forces. Samuels and others were shocked when they saw that. “ _ See what’s going on there? This city will be razed within two days… unless you decide to give me that creature, then I’ll stop this immediately. These people’s lives depend on you. _ ” she tried to blackmail him.

 

Samuels clenched his teeth and said, “I’ll stop this faster than you think. This way!” he said and ran through the corridor. The rest followed him.

 

* * *

 

“Then let’s be it.” Nina said to her microphone and stood up from the control console. She went to another computer and connected herself with the main security office. Just like before, she didn’t connect with the office of this laboratory, but with the one from the EC facility located elsewhere.

 

“EC Site 4, main security office talking. What’s the problem?” someone said to her.

 

Nina, confused, replied, “Nina Taylor here, the executive administrator of ERC Site 17. Can you connect me with someone from the Site in which I am?” she said. She couldn’t speak with other Sites about this project because Site 17 was the only one included in it.

 

“Sure, give me a moment.”. He tried connecting her with someone from her office, but no one was replying. “I’m afraid there’s nobody at this moment.” he informed her.

 

“What?! That’s impossible!” she said shocked. Some of her members said they would stay in the facility during all of this.

 

“But it looks like it. Are you calling about the facility lockdown sequence and security scan? We can disable them from here remotely if you want.”

 

“No… thank you… have a nice day.” she said and hung up. 

 

She stood up from the chair and started walking around the room, she was furious. After a moment, she pulled out her phone and called the executive security officer on his private number. A few seconds later, he picked up.

 

“Nina, what’s u-” he got interrupted by her.

 

“Where the fuck are you?!” she yelled at him, “You said you’ll stay in the facility with your crew!”

 

“Well, yeah, but the outside team needed some extra help and we went there as well.”

 

“Without telling me?!”

 

“Yeah… I thought it wouldn’t be a problem… or… are there any problems?”

 

“We’ve got intruders and you left me here alone with them! What am I supposed to do without help?! Also, where the fuck is science personnel? Shouldn’t they be here?”

 

“It’s not important where they are. How many of them are in the facility?”

 

“Four.” Nina replied, trying to calm down, “And the one is the creature we are looking for.”

 

“Shit… it’s bad…” he said and thought for a moment, “Lock the entire facility, I’m going back there with my team.”

 

“Fastly! They want to stop us!”

 

“We will try to get there as fast as we can. Now, lock everything, control their every move and try to trap them somewhere.”

 

* * *

 

Samuels with others managed to get to the maintenance areas through the Sector M1’s passage. His hacking device started to work properly again and he no longer had problems with opening doors and controlling other stuff. They were now on their way to Sector M3. They were going there trough old service tunnels.

 

“So much nostalgia…” Rengar said, looking around the tunnels. It was reminding him of the day of his escape from this place. “Anyway, do you know where we should go?” he asked Samuels.

 

“Yeah.” he replied, slowly progressing through the tunnel.

 

“By what?” Rengar asked another question.

 

“Signs.” Nidalee placed her hand onto his shoulder and pointed with her finger at the sign on the wall.

 

“Oh…” Rengar gasped, he didn’t notice them before.

 

They were walking like this for the next 15 minutes. Everything was going smoothly and no one was interrupting them. It looked like Nina lost their track. Right now, they were halfway in. These tunnels were huge facilitation for them, they would never reach their main goal going by lab’s corridors with Nina watching them on cameras for all the time. It was another plus of these areas - there wasn’t a lot of security cameras to disable, so it made their work even easier.

 

Another 15 minutes passed. They were almost at the end of the tunnel. Its exit was leading to the area they were looking for. 

 

Suddenly, all lights turned from white color to the pale red and all doors closed and locked. They didn’t know what was going on. At first, they thought they activated some kind of security systems which trapped them there, but after a few seconds, they realized it was Nina’s doing.

 

“ _ Did you really think I wouldn’t find you anymore? _ ” she asked them through the speakers. 

 

“No, we weren’t even caring about you.” Samuels replied, being pretty confident about his words.

 

“ _ If that’s the case, why were you even trying to do something. I would eventually trap you sooner or later. _ ” she replied, mocking them.

 

“Not completely.” Samuels said, waving with his hacking device to one of the security cameras, “We’ll get out of here, I assure you.” he added.

 

Nina looked closely at the monitor. When she noticed what Samuels had in his hands, she quickly came up with an idea. 

 

“ _ I assure you that you won’t. _ ” she smiled and typed a command on the keyboard. She made the power reactor sent some extra power to the tunnel in which they were. Its amount was too high for the doors’ control systems and it made its logic board fry completely, locking them inside permanently. “ _ And what are you gonna do now? _ ”

 

Samuels looked at both ends of the tunnel segment in which they were. Both doors were closed, their controls panels were blank and covered with smoke completely.

 

“ _ Huh, I thought so. _ ” Nina said, knowing he didn’t have any idea, ” _ Some of my people will return to the facility tomorrow’s morning. I’ll finally have my suspect back… thanks to you, of course. Goodbye _ .” she added and disabled her microphone. She left them for a moment because she knew there wasn’t anything they could do to escape from her trap.

 

Few minutes passed. Samuels and others were sitting on the ground in the tunnel, they were completely helpless. There was pretty much nothing they could do about the situation that occurred.  They thought about the option of forcing the door, but they quickly realized it would be impossible because its seal was made from pure steel.

 

“And now what…” Samuels said, nervously stomping foot.

 

“This hacking device won’t work anymore, right?” Nidalee asked him, still having a bit of hope they would get out of here.

 

“No, door’s control chip is fried, we would have to replace it first with a new one… and we don’t have it because why would we?” he replied and lowered his head. 

 

“Right…” she nodded, “Then maybe… we could escape through the ventilation? There’s a vent on the ceiling.” she pointed with her finger.

 

“No… that’s not an option, too. I doubt we would fit there, and even if we would, how would we all get there together?”

 

“We would give each of us a leg-up.” Nidalee suggested.

 

“Well, yeah, but the last person would stay here, because who would give him a leg-up?”

 

“Oh… I didn’t think about that.” she sighed, “So yeah… there’s nothing we can do.” she admitted and leaned against the wall.

 

They stopped doing anything, they lost all their hope to get out. They were just sitting there, leaning against walls and talking occasionally about how badly their plans were screwed up. Only Rengar was looking around carefully, he still had some hope and was looking for a solution. He noticed there was a long wire attached to the ceiling, it was powering the lamps. There was electricity in it - doors needed electricity. Suddenly, he came up with a great idea.

 

“I’ve got an idea!” he shouted and stood up, raising his hands.

 

“What is it?” Samuels asked. A little smile appeared on his face.

 

“See that?” Rengar pointed with his finger, “There’s a wire on the ceiling, powering the lamps. We can use it to open the door!”

 

“Wait, how?” Samuels stood up, “The doors are broken.”

 

“Their control chips are broken, maybe the doors itself are fully operational. Maybe if we attach this wire to the proper connector on the board, it will force door’s motor to open it and let us out of here!” 

 

“Hey, it doesn’t sound so bad. We can actually try it.” Samuels said and smiled at him.

 

“I didn’t know you could be so inventive.” Kha’Zix said to Rengar and embraced him from behind, “I’m impressed.” he added and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“You’ll see my true ingenuity when we return home.” he replied and winked at him.

  
“Ohh, I look forward to it.”

 

“Alright, enough guys.” Nidalee interrupted them, “Let’s get to work.” she added. 

 

“Heard lady, let’s go.” Samuels said and begun.

 

They went to the side of the tunnel where the exit was. First, they ripped from the ceiling the wire which was powering the lamps and cut it such a way to later use it as a connector. During this, some of the lamps turned off because of lack of power. Next, Samuels opened the door’s control panel to reveal its control chip. As he thought - it was completely fried, but it sparkled from time to time, which meant the electricity was flowing through it and other systems worked.

 

“Be careful.” Nidalee said to him when he was about to get his hands on this chip.

 

Samuels looked at it closely and inspected it with his eyes. After a moment, he found a connector labeled as ‘mt-pwr’. He ripped off from it the old cable. Next, Rengar gave him the wire from the ceiling, so Samuels could connect it to the board. Holding some distance from the panel, he connected the wire with it. Its power was so high that it burned the board completely, but also powered the door’s motor for a moment, so the seal half-opened.

 

“Success!” Samuels shouted cheerfully.

 

“Oh man… I thought we would never get out of here.” Nidalee said, looking through the opened door to check if there wasn’t anybody outside the tunnel.

 

* * *

 

“You don’t have to hurry, I’ve got them trapped.” Nina said happily to the phone, drinking some coffee. She was speaking with the executive security officer who was on his way back to the lab. At this time, she was relaxing in her office, waiting for the personnel to return and run the basic analysis of the creature she captured.

 

“Are you sure the area is well secured?” he asked her.

 

“Yes. The doors of the area in which they are trapped are broken, there’s no way for them to escape.”

 

“See? Even alone you can handle stuff.” the officer laughed.

 

“Thanks to my brilliant head.” she chuckled.

 

“Alright, we’ll arrive tomorrow. We’ll be in touch if something goes wrong.” he assured her.

 

“Sure. Ciao!” she said and ended their call. 

 

Taking another sip of coffee, she opened the monitoring panel to control if everything was okay. And everything was beside… they escaped. Nina spat out the coffee all over the screen when she saw that.

 

“HOW THE FUCK?” she loudly asked herself. She slammed her hands against the desk so hard it almost fell apart. Her eye was twitching, but she tried to stay calm. “Okay… okay…” she took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the chair, “They are better than I thought.” she said under her breath and corrected her glasses. 

 

After a moment, she couldn’t stand it anymore and slammed her hand against the desk again and yelled out, “Screw that!”. She again started typing some commands and unblocked the transit system. Next, she went to the cabinet, took a small gun with her and ran out of the office to catch the tram to Sector M3. She wanted to take the matters into her own hands.

 

* * *

 

“We’re almost there!” Samuels shouted. They were running downstairs to level 4 where all of the control rooms were. “Just a few more levels.” he added.

 

They reached their level a few seconds later. Now they were running through the corridor, ignoring all of the cameras, and looking at every door’s sign to know what the room behind it contained. After a few moments, they found it - the room labeled as ‘S1402’.

 

“There it is!” Samuels said and pulled out this hacking device. He began to break the door’s security systems. It took him a moment longer than previous doors because this one was secured a bit better.

 

After a while, they got inside the room. It was a huge, spherical room, containing a big mainframe which was controlling the whole mission and modified creatures. It was quite hot inside because of all running devices in there. At the opposite side of the chamber, there was the thing they were looking for - master control terminal. They slowly approached it.

 

“And there it is… our goal.” Samuels said, looking at everyone, “We reached it…” he smiled.

 

“So…” Rengar sighed, “Maybe let’s end it now…”

 

“Yeah...  let’s finally end this…” Samuels repeated and put his hands onto the keyboard. He slowly started typing the ending command. A moment later, the only thing left was to press the enter key.

 

“Don’t… move…” someone said to them when Samuels was about to press that key. They all looked back and saw Nina… pointing at them with a gun. “I won’t let you do it.”. Her hands were shaking.

 

Nidalee and Kha’Zix moved away. Only Rengar and Samuels stayed near the terminal.

 

“You said this so many times… and we are somehow in this room… almost finished.” Samuels replied, still holding his finger above the enter key.

 

“I’ll shoot you if I have to… you won’t do it.” she said, slowly getting closer to them. She sounded like she wasn’t controlling herself anymore.

 

“Even if you shoot me, I’ll be able to hit this key first. I can sacrifice myself for others.” Samuels said fearlessly.

 

They were standing like this for a moment, nothing was happening. But Samuels finally decided to do his stuff.

 

“Alright, now or never.” he said and pressed the enter key.

 

* * *

 

**Valoran City...**

 

The mission’s mainframe got disabled. All of the modified creatures collapsed on the ground before they could reach the city. Also, all EC forces heard in their headsets they should abandon the mission and return to the facility. Without much thought, they stopped the invasion and started returning to the Site.

 

City’s condition was terrible. Most of the buildings were heavily damaged, some even destroyed, a lot of people got killed. This invasion will be remembered as the most brutal in Valoran City’s history.

 

* * *

 

 

“No! How dare you?! After what I did for you in the past?!” Nina yelled, still pointing with a gun at him, “Samuels… you’ll burn in hell for all you did.” she added and slowly pressed the trigger.

 

“Watch out!” Rengar shouted and pushed Samuels away, finishing himself at bullet’s patch. It hit him right into the shoulder.

 

“AAARRRGGHH!” Rengar screamed out of pain and collapsed on the ground.

 

“NO!” Kha’Zix shouted when he saw shot Rengar on the ground, covered with his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, what just happened there? Let’s just pray he’ll survive… Like always, everything will be clear next Saturday. Thanks for today’s attention and see you next week!
> 
> I also want to inform you that the next chapter will be the last of this story. Like in my previous work - it will contain an epilogue as well.


	10. Project's aborted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :D! This time came again - time to post the last chapter of my second story. The epilogue is included here as well. Enjoy these last words ^^

**Chapter 10  
** **Project’s aborted**

 

“Oh no…” Nina said when Rengar collapsed on the ground. She didn’t think she would be able to shoot someone. She started moving back.

 

Kha’Zix on the other hand didn’t know what to do. He was standing there between them, feeling completely helpless about the situation that occurred. He again felt that anger from many years ago, that one he thought he would never experience anymore.

 

“You…” he looked at Nina, “YOU MONSTER!” he yelled. He was so furious that the only thing he wanted was her death. Without much thoughts, he started running after her. She ran out of the room and started escaping.

 

“Kha’Zix, no!” Nidalee shouted, but he ignored her and ran after her anyway.

 

“Nidalee, Rengar!” Samuels said to her and pointed at him. His side was completely covered with blood.

 

“Right.” she replied to Samuels and ran towards Rengar. She kneeled beside him and asked, “Rengar, are you okay?!”. She wanted to make sure that he was conscious.

 

“Yeah… yeah, I am… but it fucking hurts…” he managed to say, covering his wound with a hand.

 

“Let me see it.” Nidalee said to him, moving his hand away from the wound. His shoulder was heavily damaged, Nina’s pistol was probably using their special ammunition which was extremely powerful.

 

“How… bad is it?” he asked her, suffering a lot.

 

“I’m sorry… It’s completely fucked up…” she replied to him and shook her head, she was worried, “Samuels, we must bear the wound and transport him to the hospital, we can’t do anything alone…”

 

“There’s a medkit on the wall, take it and treat it. I have to do something first.” he said, walking out of the room.

 

“Wait, where are you going?!” she asked him.

 

“I will never let them resume this project. I’ll destroy the lab.” he said.

 

“B-but how?” she asked another question.

 

“You’ll see. Take care of Rengar now.” he said and left.

 

* * *

 

“COME BACK, YOU BASTARD!” Kha’Zix yelled, chasing Nina.

 

“You could not disturb us… he would be okay then!” she shouted back at him. She was running through the corridor, hoping that at some point they would reach a place where he would lose her track, that was her only hope. Her pistol magazine was empty, so she couldn’t defend herself with it.

 

Kha’Zix was right behind her, he tried stabbing her with his claw from behind, but she still was too far away from him. There wasn’t anything else left to do besides using spikes on her. He shoot his spikes right into her direction, one of them stuck straight into her back.

 

Nina gasped out of pain and slowed down a bit, but she didn’t stop. She shed a tear and kept running.

 

Finally, they reached a dead end - transit station. Kha’Zix pinned Nina into the wall, making the spike get deeper into her back. He put his claw onto her throat and was ready to end her life.

 

“I don’t remember when was the last time I killed a human.” he said to her, looking at her face with a manic smile, “You could just leave us alone… you would be alive then.” he repeated her words from a moment ago, slightly modifying them, “Say - ‘goodbye world’.” he said and slowly moved his claw. It slightly cut Nina’s neck skin, not completely. He didn’t want to kill her instantly, he wanted to make it slowly.

 

Nina started breathing heavily, she thought it was her end. The wound on her neck was getting bigger with every second. Blood started dripping from it on the floor. She looked around her for the last time, still having some hope she would survive. She noticed one of the doors of the transit system was opened. It meant there was a transit car behind it.

 

“Let it be…” she managed to say, “Goodbye world.” she said and smiled. Instantly after that, she hit him hard in the head with her gun, making him fell on the ground. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she ran into opened transit car and pressed a button inside.

 

Kha’Zix stood up from the ground and shook his head. He quickly realized Nina escaped from his embrace. He ran towards the transit car in which she was… but he didn’t make it. Outer seal of the railway tunnel slammed right before his nose and the tram started moving to another sector.

 

“This is not the end!” he slammed on tunnel’s seal, hoping that she heard him.

 

* * *

 

Samuels was in the engineering area, searching for the reactor control room. There was something that would help him achieve his next goal - destroying the facility.

 

After a short period of time, he found it. He granted access by using his hacking device and got inside the room. He checked if everything he needed was in there… and it was - the emergency self-destruct system. He looked for its release lock. It was on the opposite side of the room. He went there and pressed the big button with ‘danger’ inscription on it. It caused a quiet alarm to turn on in the room and opened a metal flap which was concealing two more levers. Samuels pulled them down and they opened the main self-destruct system control panel, located on the ground. He looked at it.

 

“ _On activation, the facility will self-destruct in 15 minutes. The cut-off system will not operate after 7 minutes.”_ the screen on the control panel was saying. Samuels though for a moment if it would be possible for them to escape in 15 minutes.

 

After a moment, he began the procedure. He selected every area of the facility and confirmed them.

 

“ _Please insert first activation bolt into the slot._ ” the screen’s inscription changed. Samuels did as it said, he picked it up and put it into the slot, he also had to tighten it. He had to do the same thing with three other bolts.

 

“ _Please confirm the procedure by pressing the ‘Y’ key on the keypad._ ”. Samuels wiped sweat from his forehead and put his finger above the button. His hand was shaking.

 

“Okay… this is it.” he said and pressed the button.

 

All lights in the laboratory switched to red color and alarms went on. Also, there was an announcement.

 

“ _Danger! The Emergency Self-Destruct System has been activated. The facility will self-destruct in 15 minutes. The option to override this procedure will expire in 7 minutes. Please proceed to the emergency evacuation pods or blast shelters immediately.”_

 

Samuels stood up and looked around. He picked up his hacking device from the table and ran back to Rengar and Nidalee. They only had 15 minutes to leave this place alive.

 

* * *

 

“What!? He’s crazy!” Nidalee said when she heard the announcement. She successfully managed to treat Rengar’s wound, it wasn’t bleeding anymore

 

“Where’s Kha’Zix?” Rengar asked her, standing up from the ground.

 

“Hey, I told you to stay down, you’re seriously injured.” Nidalee said to him.

 

“I don’t care, where’s Kha’Zix?” he asked once again, worrying about him.

 

“I… I dunno, he ran away somewhere.” she replied.

 

“How?! We have like 12 minutes to escape from here and you’re telling me you don’t know where is he? How the fuck?!”

 

“Stop yelling at me, I didn’t tell him to chase her!” she yelled back at him, they started arguing.

 

A bit later, Samuels entered the room.

 

“Guys… we have to go, now!” he said, trying to catch a breath, he was exhausted, “The escape pods are near us!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere until we find Kha’Zix.” Rengar said firmly and folded his arms.

 

“Come on, Rengar. We don’t have got much time!” Nidalee said, pulling his arm.

 

“I think I said clearly.” he said through his teeth.

 

Suddenly Kha’Zix returned to the room. He was pissed because Nina escaped, but his mood quickly changed when he saw Rengar standing on his legs. He got relieved.

 

“Rengar!” he ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

 

“Aarrgghh…” he gasped when Kha’Zix did that because his wound was still painful.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kha’Zix apologized, “I’m just so happy to see you’re okay.” he smiled.

 

“Not completely okay… but it’s alright.” Rengar replied.

 

“Believe me I’ll be even happier if we made it out of here alive!” Samuels shouted, “Let’s go!” he added and showed them the way to escape pods.

 

They were running as fast as they could. It was getting hotter in the facility with every second. There was a lot of pipes on the walls in which all liquids were starting to boil, in some places hot steam was getting out of them. The self-destruct system operated on the principle of disabling all main reactor cooling systems, which was leading to its overheating and meltdown, ultimately its explosion.

 

A few minutes passed and they still didn’t reach their destination. Everything indicated they were wandering around without knowing where they exactly were.

 

“ _Danger! The Emergency Self-Destruct System has been activated. The facility will self-destruct in 8 minutes. The option to override the detonation procedure has now expired._ ”

 

“Fuck!” Nidalee yelled, completely covered with sweat. It was so hot inside there. “Samuels, are you sure we are going the right way?”

 

“We’re almost there, it’s right behind the medical!” he replied and sped up a bit. They only had 8 minutes to escape.

 

It wasn’t so near them as Samuels assured them earlier, but they eventually got there. They entered the chamber with eight six-man escape pods… but all were locked. Samuels sat in front of their control terminal and tried to open at least one of them.

 

“ _Danger! The Emergency Self-Destruct System has been activated. The facility will self-destruct in 1 minute._ ”

 

“Faster!” they were hurrying him because they were running out of time.

 

“I’m trying!” he replied and tried another way to open the pod. A few tries later, he managed to open it. “Fast, go!” he shouted and ran with them towards the pod.

 

“ _30 seconds… 29… 28… 27… 26… 25…_ ” the system started counting seconds until explosion.

 

They entered the escape pod, sat down and fasten their seat belts. Samuels started preparing the pod for launching. The shaft door closed and pod’s engines started warming up. They slowly started moving up towards the surface. They had to gain some speed in order to be fired up into the sky.

 

“ _7… 6… 5 seconds…_ ”

 

“Hold tight!” Samuels said out loudly.

 

“We’re not gonna make it!” the rest shouted in a panic right after him.

 

“ _0…_ ”

 

And then… the facility exploded completely, creating a huge crater in the ground, also destroying over half of Kumungu Jungle. About two hours after the explosion, all dust and smoke collapsed on the ground, showing the ruins of everything which was on these areas. It was the end of ERC-Site 17 and all projects associated with the Void resurrection. Sometime after the events, first emergency services appeared at the scene of the incident. This explosion was a big loss for nature and environment… and even bigger for Exobiology Corporation because their biggest, oldest, flagship facility got destroyed.

 

**The end of Chapter 10**

 

* * *

 

 ******Epilogue  
** **What’s next?**

 

**Two weeks after the incident…**

 

“ _We will begin today’s news with some fresh information from the Security Department which tries to find the cause of the explosion of the largest laboratory of Exobiology Corporation. Runeterra Government received information that the corporation was working on a secret project to resurrect the Void and destroy the world in a short period of time. The company’s activity has been suspended and all their facilities are going through scans for any clues. Security Department is also searching for the executive administrator of a former ERC-Site 17 - Nina Taylor. There are suspicions that she was the one who directed the whole project and SD wants her for questioning._

 

 _Next in the news, we will talk about the rebuilding of Valoran City which was…”_ the television continued. Rengar was sitting on the couch, watching it.

 

A bit later, Kha’Zix entered the living room with a cup of tea. He placed it down on the table in front of Rengar.

 

“Thank you, honey.” Rengar thanked him. Kha’Zix sat down right beside him.

 

“I’m so happy it’s finally over… for sure now.” he said, laying his head on Rengar’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah… but I still can’t believe we made it out alive. I thought we were done, it was a matter of seconds.” Rengar sighed.

 

“The most important thing is we are alive.” Kha’Zix smiled and looked at him, “How’s your shoulder, heals well?”

 

“I think so, I have to go to the hospital in one week anyway because they want to control it.” he replied and looked at him, too.

 

Suddenly Kha’Zix started massaging his shoulder. “Rengar?” he asked.

 

“Yeah?” he raised his eyebrow.

 

“Do you remember how you told me back in the lab about your ingenuity?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How about…” he smiled, “...you show it to me now?”

 

Rengar thought for a moment. A few seconds later, he stood up from the couch and unexpectedly picked Kha’Zix up like a bride.

 

“Woah.” he gasped when Rengar did that, “That was unexpected.”

 

“You told me to show you my ingenuity. Let me do it now.” he chuckled and went with him to their bedroom.

 

“I can’t wait to experience it.” Kha’Zix whispered and kissed him on the cheek while being carried by him.

 

They went inside the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. They finally could continue their life without any stresses about someone planning something ominous behind their backs… at least for now.

 

* * *

 

“You failed again, you know?” the project’s manager asked Nina. She somehow managed to survive the lab’s destruction. Now she was hiding far away from the civilization, scared of that RuneGov forces would find her and punish for everything.

 

“Fuck that, the corporation is already done. They know everything.” she replied nervously.

 

“Maybe.” he replied, “Remember we can always start our work again under a different name.”

 

“How? All Void specimens and samples we found are destroyed, we were holding them in Site 17 only. I even doubt that my biggest specimen is alive.”

 

“In that case, we will collect them again.” he said.

 

“You know what?” she stood up from the chair she was sitting on for all this time, “Fuck you! Why don’t you go and find them yourself?! You’re only using me for everything! I’m done! I’m done with this fucking corporation and your shit! You’re on your own now. Taylor out!” she yelled and closed her laptop. She went to the cabinet which was in her room, pulled out all copies of her employment documents and destroyed them to erase every evidence that she worked for that company. Original copies were destroyed in the explosion, so now there wasn’t any copy existing.

 

* * *

 

“I won’t give up…” the manager said under his breath on the other side, “I won’t give up and you won’t, too…” he promised himself that he and Nina will resurrect this place one day… but when exactly…? It will stay as a mystery for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are - the end of the story. I hope some of you enjoyed it because I spent a wonderful time writing it for you. It’s time for me to take a break for two or three weeks and then I’ll return with a brand new story. You could guess it already - the pairing will stay the same, but it won’t be the pairing from this series but a completely new Rengar and Kha’Zix. I’m picking them again for two reasons. 1) I finally want to write a full romance story with them the way I wanted to do back in January. No more modern cities, futuristic labs and ominous Nina. Plus - I have had an idea for that new story since April. 2) That’s my all-time favorite pairing xD.
> 
> Also, I’m closing this series for now, because I simply haven’t got any idea how I could continue it. There’s a possibility I’ll return to it one day… but it’s just a possibility, I would have to come up with a good idea for the plot first.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you for your attention and see you in two or three weeks ;D. Remember to follow my profile if you want to be up to date with my future story/stories. Cheers!


End file.
